


010 - After the Fact

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's been a while since I played with my threesome so I thought I'd toss this out for you to look at. It deals with a whole new spectrum of the supernatural, the Fair Folk.Please do me a flavour folks! Please leave a review or just a starred marker so I know how this is going. Pretty please!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Authors Note: This is the tenth installment in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Theo was an angel on parole and serving a penance, his term now served he has chosen to stay with the boys for a bit. I find the idea of a trio interesting to work with and I hope you enjoy it as well. 

 

Story:

 

Once upon a time there was a lawyer living in a quiet little town in North Georgia, he was a native of the area and lived in the ‘family home’, he had a curious habit that three times a year he would leave a dish of milk and a shortbread loaf outside his back door. He taught his young daughter to do the same, that by doing so there would never be any want in the house hold and no harm would come to anyone under the roof. Then when the daddy lawyer was gone and the daughter no longer young was trying to teach the ritual to a disinterested son. The result was that the son forgot to leave the gift outside the back door on the one particular occasion. He heard a knock at the door and went, there was no one there but a brisk hard breeze blew in and knocked him over. Suddenly his luck went sour, he lost his job, and the dairy cattle that he owned were drying up and some dying. The time for the next leaving of the gift arrived and he left a gift on the back door step of plain milk and some biscuits, and he heard a knock on the back door. A woman was standing there in a long flowing dress of crimson red. Her hair was long and flowing, black as coal. Her eyes were ablaze with anger. The woman addressed him coldly.

“You have transgressed the laws governing our passage and we have taken justly for that transgression now you leave us a gift that you know is not of the standards of your people, you will have one more time to correct this transgression, if you fail the might of the Daoine Sidhe will fall upon this place for you sit close to our travelling way, we have long had an agreement with your blood, fulfill the agreement and no harm, deny us and feel our wrath.” Then a blaze of light and she was gone. 

The third time came and he had placed a bowl of fresh sweet cream milk from the dairy on the back along with a specially baked cake of shortbread as his mother had taught him. There was a knock again, this time he answered the door and found the woman back on his step, her face less severe. 

“You have done well, do not fail us nor stint. The ways call our people, you home runs parallel to the ways and close, we will not harm you so long as you fulfill the oath of your blood, teach it to the others that come, that no harm will come.” Then she was gone and the luck returned to the man, he regained his position, his cattle fattened and gave milk and his small farm prospered. In time the man grew old and was going to sell the property, he made the sale on the condition that the ritual remained observed. Now a young couple had bought the home, and the time of the passage of the fair folk was nigh. They scoffed the superstition of the previous owners and did not leave a gift. What happened next brought Sam and Dean Winchester to their village.

 

Sioux Falls, SD 

 

“It’s like déjà vou all over again.” Sam thought to himself, he was sitting in their living room sifting some data on his laptop, he’d given Theo and exercise in how to sift data then gave him an obscure topic to attempt as homework, he had to admit though that their angel in residence was getting damn good at data sifting and showing a distinct talent in that regard. 

 

Bobby was out in the ‘back 40’ their garage out on the back of the property busily working on an engine in a 70 Ford Mustang that just needed a bit of engine and body work to make it a moveable vehicle. Dean was just coming up from getting some logs for the fireplace, Sam could hear him stomping his feet on the deck outside their new home. Opening the door he stepped into the back and kicked off his snow covered boots in favour of walking across the floor in sock feet to drop the wood by the fireplace and adding another log to the fire. 

 

The room was a nice toasty warm now and they were content. Sam waved Dean over to him, “Curiosity in the south, it seems that a string of old homesteads along one stretch of land in Georgia are suffering similar problems, they have periods of prosperity followed by drought. “

 

“So why should that interest us, doesn’t sound out of the ordinary?” Dean replied bending down to get a kiss. 

 

“cold nose, sit over by the fire and warm up some.” Sam ordered, “It’s just that stretch of land that one of the old timers in their local papers refer to as ‘the ways’ and that these people are getting their comeuppance for not taking care of the fair folk.” 

 

“Say what?” Dean asked “Fair folk? Wait a minute are we talking about some the Appalachian stories about the fairy’s.”

 

“Sort of, according to a local historian there is some evidence pointing to a huge settlement there at one time of Irish and Scots peoples, and that there was considerable evidence through tales passed through families of an adherence to the old ways.” Sam said looking up some pages he’s found in his search.

Dean sat on hearth now enjoying the warm the smell of the wood crackling and burning in the fireplace. 

Theo came through the living room now dressed out in winter gear.

 

“I’m going out to the barn and let Bobby know it’s about lunchtime.” Theo said rising.

 

“Ok, be careful out there the grounds slicker than owl shit on a barn floor.” Dean quipped.

 

“Gotcha.” 

 

Dean looked back at Sam now, interested in the possibilities of the case. “It’s been a while since we had something really different.” 

 

“Yeah, and taking on the Sidhe folk is easy enough done, just treacherous for the unwary.” Sam said looking over some more pages. “Here’s a tale of a farm where there’s talk about a banshee visiting from time to time over the years.”

 

Just then Dean’s cell phone rang, “Hello?”

 

“Dean, uh me here, can I get a hand out here please?” Theo’s voice sounded put out and painful. 

 

“Sure be right there.” Dean hopped up and stomped into his boots. 

 

“Something wrong?” Sam asked. 

 

“Don’t know, Theo called wants some help he sounds like he’s hurt himself.” Dean said then looked out the back door to see more snow falling, and in the distance a hand waving. 

 

Dean walked out and in a few long minutes was back at the house holding up a limping Theo. Sam looked startled and got up from his position on the couch to help Dean, They got him over to the other couch and laid him up on it. 

 

“I was walking out there to the garage, watching my step but I hit a place wrong and went down hard. Landed kind of strange with my leg twisted and my ass hurting, I’ll be all right, just injured my pride.” Theo grumped disgustedly.

 

Dean took his cell phone and called up Bobby. “Hey boss take a few off and come on back to the house to warm up and get a bite of lunch. Sam’s got some of his good beef stew simmering.”

 

“Ok, be there in a minute, I want to get this carb sounding right then I’ll be right in.” Bobby said in answer.

 

“Ok, be careful out there, the path’s icing up.” Dean warned.

 

“Well the good news is that there’s little swelling so probably just a sprain.” Sam said then looked at Theo, “You can heal that can’t you?” 

 

Theo shook his head, “One of the basic laws of healing I can do others all day long, but I can’t do myself.”

 

“We could probably whistle up Castiel.” Dean offered.

 

“Nah, if I’m going to learn more about mortals I gotta live life more like them, using my abilities to help others is one thing but putting a distress call in for something like this is piddling.” Theo said trying to flex his leg. Sam helped him out of his boots and then gently pushed up his pants leg and saw the beginnings of a lovely lump starting. 

 

“Can you wiggle your toes?” Sam asked. Theo could although a bit painfully. Sam got a throw from the couch he was on and threw over Theo giving him some warmth. “I’ll get you something for the pain.” Sam said going to the kitchen cupboard and coming back with some ibuprofen. He shook a couple out in Theo’s hand and handed him a mug of hot cider. 

 

“You spoil me.” Theo said with a grin.

 

“Hey we’ve been in this place two years; I’m still liking the new. The former owners were fools for giving this place up; the situation in that second bedroom was child’s play to take care of.” Sam noted, mentioning the horrific stain of a suicide, as well as an angry spirit that didn’t care to have new folk in the domain. They’d convinced that one to move on pretty quickly.

 

A few minutes later and Bobby stomped his way onto the deck and into the back door. He kicked off his boots and slipped into a pair of dry shoes he kept by the back door. He walked over and saw Theo stretched out on the sofa. 

 

“Kinda early in the day for you to be winding down isn’t it?” 

 

“Fell out there on the ice on the way out to the barn, twisted my ankle and busted my ass.” Theo said miserably. Bobby tried unsuccessfully to suppress a grin.

 

“Sorry but I don’t know at the times I’ve fallen on my ass out at the yard, after a while you learn to laugh the pain off.”

 

“I would but my ass doesn’t feel like laughing.” Theo responded.

 

“Sam was wanting to spoon feed him but I thought that was a little too kinky.” Dean said.

 

“I never said that,” Sam started, “I’ve twisted my ankle before and putting it up like this keeps the swelling down.” 

 

Over supper Sam and Dean discussed this new possibility of a case. They put together a basic plan and started assembling their gear after supper. Theo started to get up off the couch when Dean looked around and eyed him. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Gotta pull together my duffle, had to wash everything from the last trip, worn some of that stuff so long it could’ve walked.”

 

“Well at least we were in the woods.” Dean remarked. “And you don’t need to pack. You’re staying here.”

 

“What, why, because of this bum leg?” He asked.

 

“Unfortunately yeah, if you go along and we got to make a run for it, you’re going to be a world of hurt trying to run on that leg.” Sam commented.

 

“But its starting to get better.” Theo said disappointed.

 

“And that leg, not to mention your butt, will heal longer if you do go with us.” Sam said.

 

Theo crashed back down on the couch, “Well…shit.” He grumped.

 

“Besides if you get feeling good enough you can kill some time by working on that Mustang.” Sam opted.

 

“Still I hate missing out on a trip especially because of a strain.”

 

Bobby was headed out to his apartment but turned to him, “Consider yourself warned boy, I sprained my ankle before a hunt once and every member on that team was seriously injured while they were hunting. Sometimes it’s not a bad thing to miss out.”

 

Dean and Sam finished loading up the car then they came back into the house, they looked around for a moment and satisfied sat down. 

 

Theo looked up quizzically. “I figured that you’d go ahead and take on off.” 

 

“Nah, we’ll leave out early in the morning. Tonight gives us a chance to have some playtime before a road trip.” Dean looked at the ceiling for a moment and grinned, “I find I do better on a hunt after a good fuck.” 

 

Theo threw a cushion at him laughing. Soon they all were cutting up. The new house was a treat for them, not that the trailer was any slouch, and Bobby just locked up the gate and kept the Salvage Yard, that way they’d have a parts place or somewhere to get away from the house for a bit. He’d redecorated his new apartment which was the mother-in-law suite of the house by doing a toned down paint job, and furnishing it with some of his tired relics of furniture. They’d approached him as they moved him in about buying new furniture but his Scots side came out and refused to budge on that point, to him the furnishing he had were still perfectly usable. They then started inside the house and replaced some of their own furniture with additional pieces or upgrades. Their 27” colour TV was replaced by a 48” flat screen TV, their queen sized bed was upgraded to a customized king size, and they’d added some new deck furniture and other small type furnishings to finish out the place. They did turn the larger of the bedrooms into an office suite that would fit all three of them. They also turned the office in the house into a library for Bobby’s collection of books and their growing collection. The formal living room they turned into a funky living room and made it more for fun entertaining than stuffed shirt types. The basement of the house was fully finished so they had little work to do to it other than lock in the access door to the silo they’d had moved from the old house. True to their idea they’d kept part of the basement for a very nice work out room, and the other half turned into a play room with all sorts of leather and chain, steel and wood accoutrements. 

 

If was growing darker outside and after looking at the clock, Dean got up from his place and looked at Theo, “Want me to carry you back?” He asked.

 

Theo got up on his good leg and tried to put some weight on the strained side and yelped. Sam walked over and scooped him up, “That wasn’t a hint.” Theo said put out.

 

“I know, but you’re going to need to be taking care of that the next few days so take advantage of my huge sexy strong self.” Sam said with a grin.

 

Theo threw his arms around his neck and hugged him as they went to the bedroom. True to design outfitted perfectly their bedroom suite plus some pieces. Sam sat Theo on the bed then turned to start to undress. Dean was already halfway to naked, and Theo had his shirt off and was working on his pants. He worked himself back up to a stork position and undid his trousers, they pooled into a mass around his ankles then he sat back down and worked his way out of them. He then crawled up to his place on the massive bed and waited. Soon Sam and Dean were also in place with Sam grinning mischievously.

 

“Well we know you won’t have to worry much about being helped around while we’re gone, Bobby will take real good care of ya.” Sam said wickedly.

 

“I can just imagine. I’ll probably camp out in the living room, that way for now I’ll be closer to a bathroom and the kitchen.” Theo commented.

 

“You gonna be all right?” Sam asked concerned now.

 

“I’ll be fine, missing you both like hell but fine.”

 

Then he looked at the brothers and smiled, he felt so comfortable there, and yet there was an indefinable feeling in the back of his brain that was bugging him. Shrugging indefinable feelings off he shakily stood and started towards the bathroom. 

 

“Taking a shower guys, thought the hot water would help my ass and my leg.”

 

Sam and Dean got up and followed him. He grinned, “Bet your glad you chose a house with a party shower in the master suite.” They all got in and the sprays were set Sam loved it because it did have multiple shower heads to pound out aches and pains. Theo was able to soap up his upper half with no problem, but had trouble with the rest as he couldn’t bend over that easy. So Sam held him up while Dean soaped and washed his legs and crotch. Sam could feel Theo’s chest rising and falling then he heard him quietly repeating the same word over and over. “Damndamndamndamn.” 

 

“What’s wrong baby bear?” Sam asked.

 

“Mom, your baby is pissed off at being this stuck. I’m going to be fucked.”

 

“That’s the general idea when we start like this.” Dean said grinning.

 

“You know what I mean. I can’t bend over right now and I don’t want to wait until you get back to take a shower.”

 

Sam smiled against his back enjoying the smell of his wet clean hair then nuzzled him and told him.

 

“Make it easy on yourself, shower the top half, get out and bath the bottom half in the tub.” 

 

“That’s a lot of water,” Theo observed.

 

“Well since we installed that gray water reclamation tank last year it’s not too bad, at least it’ll give us some more water for the sprinklers.” Sam noted. Then after they rinsed off they immediately made their way out of the shower toweling off, with Theo once again grumbling for the problems he was having. That was when Dean waded into it.

 

“You know all this bitching you’re doing about your back and leg?”

 

“Yeah.” Theo said glumly.

 

“It’ll probably start easing up by tomorrow afternoon, the more you use it the less it’ll hurt.”

 

“Yeah I know don’t mean I gotta like it.” 

 

Sam grabbed Theo up and carried him to bed where he carefully laid him down.

 

“I love it when you do that.” Theo said giving Sam a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Sex, lots of steamy sex.  
____________________________  


* * *

Sam kissed him back, then kissed him deeper then lay down on the bed beside him and started making serious kissing noises around his face and neck. Some of it tickling him and drawing out laughter some of it deeply sensual drawing out groans. Dean sat in one of the leather recliners in the room and watched with glee as he idly massaged his crotch. Sam looked up from his face feast and tilted his head slightly at Dean. 

 

“You go ahead, I want to enjoy this.” Dean said grinning as he pulled a butt plug from their hidden toy box, he lubed the tip of it and standing he swabbed it around his ass ring, until at last he was able to start working the 4 inches of hard bulbous plastic into his anal canal. He cringed just a bit as the widest part passed his first gate and was working it by the second, once in he sat back down on the recliner and threw his head back in a loud groan as the tip of the plug started massaging his prostate. He rocked slightly in the recliner and was thoroughly satisfied. Sam and Theo in the meantime were in a lovely tangle with Sam gingerly loving his body trying to shift him as little as possible for right now. 

 

He licked and sucked on Theo’s nipples until they were both bright pink nubs then he worked down his abdomen and settled of his crotch take care not to jounce him. Finally he got a bit of lube and worked it into his asshole while Theo moaned and groaned with the stimulation that Sam’s mouth was giving him. Not to mention the additional viewing of Dean in the recliner with his legs splayed out over the arms of the chair with the end of the butt plus was visible, every now and then he would reach down and play with the plug sending him into a new frenzy of maniacal self- love. 

 

Sam took the moment that Theo was focused on Dean to straddle him and ease Theo’s cock into his ass. Theo looked up with a surprised smile then he saw Sam’s cock just a couple of inches below his chin and he flexed his head and neck and took the first few inches in his mouth sucking and drinking down the pre-come, playing with the foreskin, and then pulling it back to reveal the sensitive head of his dick. Sam groaned as Theo suckled him while he gently was fucked by Theo. Theo picked up the pace a bit at one point and Sam did warn him about over reaching and for him to be careful. 

 

Theo didn’t care, the sounds of Dean getting closer to shooting his wad and Theo in the same boat while sucking on Sam, he didn’t notice that Dean was now standing by the bed jacking his cock for all he was worth, the sight sent the first tremors of an impending orgasm shoot through Theo’s body, his ass had tightened convulsively and his dick pulsed with pleasure then Dean threw back his head in a feral grunt and growl as he proceeded to shoot his load all over Theo’s chest and abs and some onto Sam, the warm spunk running down his legs pushed him over the top and he filled Theo’s mouth with come, in a few more minutes of riding Theo was enough to send him into some serious throes of pleasure. 

 

Dean lay down with them then thinking he got up went to the bathroom wet down several washcloths and brought them back in between Sam and he they washed down, wiped and generally cleaned up various bodies and their parts. He took the cloths and pitched them into the bathroom. Back in the bedroom, their baby bear was snuggling down content and thankfully less sore for the moment, Sam was smiling and starting to doze when Dean leaned over and gave him a fond good night kiss, then he kissed a very sleepy Theo and then finally snuggled down in the bed himself. 

 

He lay there wakeful for the better part of an hour before finally getting up and walking into the office and firing up his computer. After the unit had booted up he logged onto the internet and did a search for Sidhe, Daoine Sidhe, Irish Fairy (which brought up some interesting web sites), and Fair folk. He knew most of the mythology as far as what would kill them what he needed to know was how to basically deal with them on a one to one level. He found several classical references and some arcane ones, as well as a few totally off the wall ones. After about an hour of looking at these sites he yawned widely and looked at the clock, noticing it was after 1a.m. he stood and stretched and walked back to their bedroom getting back under the covers.

 

“Find what you were looking for?” Sam asked in a whisper. 

 

Dean pursed his lips and shrugged, “tell ya in the morning.” 

 

The morning broke with some clarity in that it was a bright clear sky that greeted them for a change. The previous weeks of snow clouds made then almost come to dread looking out at the morning sky to see the lowering grey/white clouds that were pregnant with frozen moisture. In the south there was a hint of cloud cover moving in but that was quite a way distant. They helped Theo into the living room and set him up on the couch, after breakfast, Sam disappeared in the Impala for about a half hour and when he returned he was all smiles.

 

“Walgreens came through for us.” He came in bearing a set of crutches. He adjusted one out and eyed it experimentally and then adjusted the other the same. “Stand up a moment Theo.”

 

Theo complied and Sam passed him the crutches and showed him how to place them under his arms and then after looking at the fit, took them down a notch which brought a smile of satisfaction from Theo who experimented getting around with them. He was thrilled at the new found independence he had now, and was more assured of his well being at being left behind. 

 

Bobby came in about 10a.m. and wandered into the kitchen getting him a cup of the coffee and then saw the crutches. “Good idea, at least that way you’ll be able to stomp around the house at will.”

 

“That means he still won’t need looking in on from time to time.” Dean cautioned.

 

Bobby gave him the bird finger and grinned, “I need to teach him some more about poker anyway. This will be a good time to start.”

 

“But Bobby I already know how to play.” Theo said curiously.

 

“But not how to hustle, unless twinkle toes over there has been teaching you.” Bobby said with a leer.

 

“But I don’t need to know how to hustle.” Theo said disagreeing.

 

“It doesn’t hurt to have an additional skill.” Bobby crooned.

 

“Well one thing for sure, use the jets in the master bath with a hot tub to help get your leg back on order.” Sam said looking out the door. “At least we’re going south in descent weather. Just hope this holds up through to Kentucky.

 

They nodded and while Bobby excused himself from breakfasting with them he did start another pot of coffee after he finished off the last cup. “Just out of curiosity, but exactly where in Georgia are you going this time?” Bobby asked.

 

“It’s a little town up in the Northeast end, Rabun Gap.” Sam answered.

“Got your shots?” Bobby asked half-humously.

 

“Don’t need em, it’s a civilized section of the world.” Dean said sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, I bet, so is Rockdale, North Dakota but you don’t see me going up there do you?”

 

“Well we loaded up the Impala last night, the fridge is stocked, and with luck we shouldn’t be more than a week down there and back.” Dean concluded.

 

“You’re placing an awful lot on the fact that this will be an easy job.” Theo cautioned.

 

“What makes you think it won’t be?” Sam asked curious.

 

“Well there’s lots of legends floating around about the Sidhe-folk. The one I heard the most is that they were angels who wouldn’t take sides during the conflict in which Lucifer was cast down. So they were banished to roam, which would account for why they are an arrogant bunch.” Then Theo thinking a moment looked at Dean and Sam intently. “Whatever you do, don’t take anything made of iron into their presence if you have to deal with them. That will make you an immediate enemy. And be careful, according to what we, the angels have heard, they play a game with the unwary traveler, the outcome determines if you will be set free or if you will be compelled to go with them.”

 

“You know an awful lot of information about these folk.” Bobby observed.

 

“After 1600 years you pick up some really strange bits of data.” Theo answered. Then he looked anxiously at them. “Damn but I really should be going with you on this trip.”

 

“We maybe could wait a day or two to see how your leg is going to fare.” Sam said looking at Dean.

 

Dean shook his head, “Enough folk are being stirred up by these events as it is, we can’t turn down the hunt now. We’ll be careful enough, and fuck iron, if they are scared of iron I’d go in to meet them with a suit of armor on.” Dean said.

 

“Just be careful okay?” Theo said concerned. 

 

“We will baby bear. I promise.” Dean assured him.

 

“You just take it easy we need you back 100% as soon as possible.” Sam said.

 

“You finished Sam?” Dean asked. “Good, let’s get some pavement behind us while it’s early.” Dean stood along with Sam they shook hands and clapped backs with Bobby, hugged and kissed Theo and then like a wind in the grass were out the door and in the car. 

 

“You seem mighty stirred up about this?” Bobby mentioned to Theo.

 

Theo seemed to be looking off into the distance. “I feel mighty stirred up about this. Something about this stinks and I can’t place it.”

 

 

By the mid afternoon Sam and Dean were well on the road and on their way south, Dean had some metal music playing which seemed to soothe him but wind up Sam. Sam just sat there however scanning some files on his laptop. Finally Dean popped out the tape for a minute.

 

“So what’s your input into this situation Watson?” Dean asked.

 

“Well Holmes, simply put we’re walking into a hornet’s nest, these people are dealing with creatures that have existed for thousands of years, they were part of that land before us outlanders moved in and built. I guess if I lived that long and found someone pissing in my backyard I’d be upset too.”

 

“Point.” Dean said simply. “You had any dreams about this trip?” 

 

“None that’s just it. It seems like everything surrounding this trip is either in a fog, unknown, or yet to unfold.” Sam paused, then said, “I don’t like it at all. This is too hinky.”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean, okay we go into this with blinders off and more than fully aware of what we might be up against.” 

 

“Which means we’ll probably be fucked cause we usually forget something important.”

 

“So what are you doing?” Dean asked as they flew down the interstate.

 

“Researching as much as I can about folklore surrounding these creatures, I don’t want us going in any more unprepared than we have to.”

 

“Okay, get on with it.” Dean said popping the cassette back into the player. He turned his attention back to the road and his own misgivings. He was thinking that at least Sam had an inkling of why he felt like he did. Dean was all stirred up with no reasonable why. 

 

They made good time the first day out and switched over later in the evening, driving through until the next morning when Dean woke and after a bathroom stop and a fuel stop they were back on the road. There wasn’t much said the first day as Sam was deep into the folklore study the next day was spent with Sam tossing riddles at Dean to solve. He’d always been the better at those things than Sam and for some reason Sam felt like they would need all the points that they could pre-score against these beings ahead of time. They finally stopped for the night the second day out and found a decent motel to put up in. Their first order of business was a speakerphone call home.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey babe” Sam said followed by Dean with a “Hey baby bear!”

 

This got them a very excited, “Papa, mama!!! Damn it’s good to hear your voices.”

 

“Sounds almost like you miss us.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“I do, Bobby’s great company don’t get me wrong, but I miss you both, especially at night.”

 

“We miss you too. How’s that leg?” Sam asked.

 

“Better, I sat in the hot tub for about a half hour and it limbered it up quite a bit. Bobby’s out working on one of the wrecks, and I’m trying to get around the house on one crutch.”

 

“Kind of late for Bobby to be out working isn’t it?” Dean started. 

 

“That’s what I told him earlier, he said he wanted to get the distributor put in and get it aligned before he came up to bed. I was going out to check on him here in a minute.”

 

“You do that and Theo,” Dean said worrying “Take it easy with that leg” 

 

“I will, I just want to get it limbered up enough to join you on this hunt.” Theo said anxiously.

 

“We want you with us but only if you’re able to at least limp.” Dean said.

 

“I’m working on at least limping papa bear. The last thing you need on a field trip like this is a lame angel.” Theo grumped.

 

“The last thing we need on this field trip is an angel who might bugger up their leg worse than it already is.” Sam noted.

 

“Sorry, mama bear. I just feel like I’m not pulling my share.”

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Sam said quickly, “Just work on getting better, we’ll worry about the rest.”

 

“I will. Hey guys, just want you to know that bed is like a 40 acres of mattress without you in it with me.” Theo said wistfully. 

 

“Go in and get ready for bed, take the phone with you.”

 

“This is sounding good.” Theo said, they could hear him getting up off the couch and heard the clink of the phone against the crutch as he started. Sam and Dean in the interim got undressed as well and were laying side by side on the motel bed. In a few more minutes they heard a somewhat tired.

 

“Ok, me in bed, dressed down, hell I’m naked.”

 

“You know what we’d like to be doing right now?” Dean asked.

 

“Do you know where we’d like to be doing right now?” Sam added. “I’d love to lick your pole, up and down that sexy, velvety length, and suck on the head. That’s only after I would have body kissed you paying special attention to your toes, I know how much you like it when I suck and nibble on them.”

They both grinned as they heard Theo panting slightly on the other end of the connection.

 

“Oh God, you’re getting me so hard.” Theo moaned slightly.

 

“That’s the idea baby bear.” Dean said and then, “Me, I’d love to be nibbling on your nipples. I know a lot of guys who’d kill to have as beautiful a body as you’ve got, and those nips are no exception. While Sam would be working on your feet, I’d start working on your hands and palm, I know how much that turns you on too. Then we’d move up until Sam started working on your knob and we got you in a position so that I could rim you out. I would lick and dive into to your ass like it was ice cream, lapping and spearing your ass hole. Go ahead put your middle finger on that muscle ring and tease it a little, you can feel my spit that I left behind.”

 

Now Theo was moaning in earnest on the phone, of course Sam and Dean were jacking each other off and not doing much better themselves. 

 

“Oh yeah baby bear, you’ve got such a sweet sexy cock, I love the way that smooth clipped shaft just slides down my throat. And how you have so much wonderful pre-come that leaks from that sexy piss slit.” Sam said then added, “You can feel my tongue wrapping around your dick now can’t you.”

 

“Uh huh.” Theo responded, the last on a higher note as he was enjoying the stimulation so much.

 

“Then while Sam would be tonguing your dick, and sucking it for all he would be worth, I’d slick up a finger or two and work into your ass, working it round and round until you got real relaxed.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Theo said breathlessly.

 

“Then when you thought it couldn’t get any better, while Sam would be giving you a blow job.”

 

“We’d be 69ing.” Sam interrupted. “Theo you’d have my dick all to yourself with your ass stuck up in the air. And I bet I would be able to see Dean’s cock lining up with your asshole while I was blowing you.”

 

“You’d win that bet Sammy. See I’d get that asshole of yours all limbered up and gaping then I’d slick down my dick and slowly ride it into your ass. Nearly getting off on the tightness that still was there. Then I’d start riding you slow like, even though you’d be begging me to fuck you hard and hammering.” 

 

“Oh God papa bear, fuck me like a slut.” Theo begged. They could also hear his panting in earnest now as he neared his orgasm. 

 

“Then when I got ready I’d pull nearly completely out and stab it back in, pulling it nearly out and repeating that until I could feel my balls start to tighten up and then…”

 

“Yeah” Theo said a near yip.

 

“I’d explode, I’d end up filling your ass with my come, slicking down that tunnel and shooting my seed deep.” 

 

“Oh….y-yeah De-dean.” 

 

“And I’d be tonguing your dick for all it would be worth,” Sam started. “I’d nibble your balls then start face fucking you for all you would be worth and then some until I felt your balls pulling up like they’re doing now, and then…”

 

Suddenly there was a yelp on the other end of the line, some fast breathing, grunting, and lovely wet sounds of an orgasm in progress.

 

“Then you would come in a wonderful spurt of your own come down my throat. I’d suck and tease you until you beg me to stop.”

 

Right then Sam and Dean fisting each other at a furious pace were silent except for exchanging kisses near the phone. With Dean pulling back a moment, “hear that, that’s us kissing you.”

Suddenly both of them grunted and yelped as well as they both burst into orgasms, Dean first and then Sam a few moments after.

Theo was whimpering now and giggling, giddy with the ejaculation and high from the experience. Sam and Dean were grinning on the other end of the connection and nodded.

 

“I think we were successful.” Dean said. “Did you like that Theo?”

 

“Oh hell yeah.” He said blissfully.

 

“Okay, you want to clean up now or just drift?”

 

“Me drift.” Theo said with a grin they could nearly see through the phone.

 

“Okay babe, you drift and have a good night and we’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” Sam said.

 

“Okay mama bear.” Theo said with a silly laugh.

 

“love you.” Dean said.

 

“You to papa bear.”

 

“Bye” Sam replied and closed the connection putting the phone on the charger then settling back in next to Dean. “We did a good deed.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A very good deed.” Dean agreed kissing Sam completely.

 

They proceeded to follow through with some of the phone sex they’d just delivered not getting to sleep until much later.

 

Breakfast the next morning was an animated affair with them talking over some of the previous evenings escapades, all of which is to say that Sam was astonished that Dean even wanted to cover that ground considering he thought that bedroom matters were best left in the bedroom. As a result a lot of what they were discussing was technique and swapping ideas. Thus it was probably for the best that they went to the diner and got two breakfast trays and went back to the room to dine. 

 

“I told you we could do that position with a little work.” Dean started again.

 

“I’m going to be interested to see what we can throw in with it when we get home, with my ass up in the air like that it gives all sorts of possibilities to the imagination.” Sam said nodding.

 

This talk went on for the better part of an hour until at last they decided to get down to the basics of where they were headed and what they were facing.

 

“Okay, if we drive on through today we should reach Rabun Gap by 9 maybe 10 tonight if we make good time.” Dean said looking over the atlas again. 

 

“Dean, it’s a good idea, and I’m all for it, but we’re dealing with small town USA, let’s stop over in Knoxville, we can put in there at around 7:30 or maybe a little earlier. Then drive into Rabun tomorrow.” Sam ventured.

 

“What’s wrong with just driving on in tonight?”

 

“Nothing except we give away the element of surprise to the Sidhe, if they are using these “ways” we need every possible asset we can muster and that means keeping them on the defensive.” Sam said.

 

“So what do we have to look forward to, you’ve been doing all the reading up on the fairies.” Dean said dismissively.

 

“One they are not the cute little pixie type fairies you think of in stories, they are build like us and in fact, according to legend are the spirits or the actual old gods of Ireland, Scotland and Wales. They travel these “ways” four times a year, we are thankfully between times. But that don’t mean they can’t have a guard or something out there.” Sam started. “They are a magical folk, tuned to an earth magic, very powerful, each to their own. If we meet any right now like I said it’ll probably be guards. We definitely want to watch out for the major players in this group. And we won’t know who unless they are stupid enough or connived into giving away their names. That’s another thing with them; names have power so we do not under any circumstances reveal our names first.”

 

“Well if they are even relatively human we ought to be able to reason with them on this issue.” Dean said hopefully.

 

“You’d think. The only problem is that the land that the ways touch are considered by them to be their property no matter who owns the right to the property.” Sam pointed out.

 

“Oh this just gets better and better.” Dean said then looked at his watch, “Okay I’ve got 9:15 let’s hit the road and see what kind of progress we can make in say 12 hours.”

 

“Okay.” Sam said unconvinced. 

 

They cleaned up their mess and gathered their belongings and then left. The interstate traffic that morning was light and sparse through the area which they were coming. It was around 6 p.m. that they passing the first of the Knoxville exits. 

 

“Are you still set on this?” Dean asked.

 

Sam sighed, “I know you want to make it a quick trip and I agree. I’ve just got a bad feeling about traipsing in there after dark.”

 

“Okay I tell you what, we take the state highway in from here, the first town we come to with a motel we put up for the night. I could do with a hot shower to get the kinks out and you probably could use one as well.” Dean noted.

 

“Wouldn’t hurt.” Sam said then leaned back in the seat, Dean saw the jerk out of the corner of his eye and looked for the next exit, and he took it and pulled into the parking lot of a Marriott Motel. He shut down the car and waited. Sam sat up and looked at him. 

 

“What?” Sam said disgusted.

 

“Look I saw that jerk, so I’m not going to mama hen you, but I also don’t want to be on the interstate if you go into a full blown seizure.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Sam said fixedly and if to punctuate that his body gave two more jerks together. “Aw damn.” Sam cursed and slumped down in the seat preparing for the worst, which instead of a full blown grand mal spasming seizure was a simple petit mal seizure that only left him disoriented for the moment. 

 

He lay still for several seconds his eyes rolled back and his breathing even then he slowly started to come back to himself. He blinked owlishly several times and finally felt good enough to try and sit back up in his seat. He pushed up experimentally and was satisfied that the world seemed to be in its usual orbit with no dizziness to add to his problems. He looked over at Dean and smiled weakly. 

 

“Sorry about that.” He said tiredly. 

 

“You take a nap, I’ll drive.” Dean ordered and got back on the interstate looking for the state highway exit sign he needed. It was a good 30 miles distant and he made it in fairly good time, catching state highway 68 he went as fast as he dared through the Georgia back country until through a few cuts and switchbacks he was in Young Harris, Georgia. There they put up in a local motel which was more than adequate considering placed they had stayed. Once in the motel room they settled for showering then laying down after drying off to just relax, laying here side by side they shared a look then took out the cell phone and dialed home. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Don’t you ever check caller ID?” Dean asked over the speakphone. 

 

“Papa Bear! Bout time you called.” Theo said cheerfully. 

 

“Hey baby bear.” Sam said in greeting.

 

“Mama Bear! It’s good to hear from you both. The day gone all right for you?”

 

“Good, we’re about an hour out from the objective and all seems quiet so we’re going to take that for a good sign.” Dean said.

 

“How has your day been?” Sam asked.

 

“Great, helped Bobby out this morning, we pulled the engine in that Thunderbird and put it on the mounting stand to look it over, the block is sound but the cam turns rough. So we cracked into the block and started work rebuilding it. Then we took a supper break and called it a day because the snow’s started falling again.” 

 

“Well if you could do all that your leg must be feeling a whole lot better.” Dean opined. 

 

“It’s not as sore, there’s still a bit of tenderness, but the hot bath last night, and the sit in the hot tub helped enormously.” Theo gushed.

 

“Good, glad to hear it.” Sam said happily. 

 

“So what are you up to now?” Dean asked suggestively.

 

“Dean you know I love ya, same with you Sam, but right now I’m pooped, too pooped to party.” Theo said yawning.

 

“Sorry, but I’m glad to hear that you are up on your feet more. Pretty soon you should be able to join us.” Dean said hopefully.

 

“Uh no can do bro.” Theo responded.

 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

 

There was a pregnant pause on Theo’s end for a minute then his voice came back on sounding more than a little put out. 

 

“Saw Castiel today, I’ve been given orders from on high to not intervene, interfere, or otherwise pop in and help out with this case you’re on.”

 

“WHAT!?” Dean said angrily. “I assume they gave a reason why?”

 

“Not really, this order comes from the arch angels so I don’t have much of a choice in the matter right now. I cannot actively interfere with the case in progress. After the case is another matter during is a no-no.”

 

“Well that’s just fucking lovely.” Sam said disgusted.

 

“Yeah, I want to be there with you both. I feel like a third leg here, and a totally useless one at that.” Theo said miserably.

 

Dean and Sam traded a look before speaking again. “Lay back.” Dean ordered. 

 

“I am and like I said too pooped.”

 

“No party just relaxing.” Dean mentioned. “You remember when you first came to be with us? You were younger, more wet behind the ears, you might have been nearly 2 millennia old but you were still a kid in the other angels eyes. You fumbled your way around for a while, thinking thoughts that were not productive, and basically stumbling over your own feet in a desire to please.” Dean paused a moment. “You’ve grown, you’ve matured, and you’ve learned, you’ve learned a lot about the human race of this period, all the warts and wrinkles that there are along with the good. The main thing is that you’ve learned, so don’t backtrack now. Go with the flow, we’ll get through this case soon enough and you can be with us, I promise, besides we’ve got a pretty good track record of solving these things, so just relax and work with Bobby on the cars and try not to get too wrapped up in these feelings that won’t mean squat in the long run.”

 

“You say they won’t mean squat and I hear ya, but I guess I’m just too used to working with you and I feel out of place if I’m not in the middle of things like always.” Theo said tiredly.

 

“I know and we feel the same way, hell we’re used to having you either leading the way into whatever case we’re working or bringing up the rear or just being with us. It’s rough on us too, but man, this isn’t the first time we’ve had to work cases like this and it sure as hell won’t be the last time, so let’s focus on getting through this one to the end and get you with us. Besides our bed is one short here and we’re lonesome.”

 

“I know what you mean, I’m two short here and it’s hell waking up during the night and not having one of you to cuddle up with or cuddling into.”

 

“You could invite Bobby in.” Sam suggested good humouredly.

 

Theo snorted laughter, “Bobby, straight-as-an-arrow, totally macho man, majorly hetero, Bobby? Do you realize what you’re saying? Hell he’d plow me down for even suggesting it.” Then a sigh, “No I’ll just snuggle up with a pillow and call it good for now. But I expect some serious payback when I see ya next time.”

 

“Promise.” Sam said affirmatively.

 

“We’ll snuggle you and fuck you in so many ways you won’t know which end is up.” Dean added.

 

Theo laughed a good hearty laugh now. They could practically hear his grin through the phone. “Okay I get the picture.” 

 

“Okay, we’ll let you go for now, but remember what we said, don’t let the bastards get you down.” Sam ordered.

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said still with good cheer.

 

“Hey love you kiddo.” Dean said.

“Yeah we do.”Sam added.

 

“Love you both and miss ya.” Theo said melancholic again.

 

“Talk to you tomorrow baby.” Sam said.

 

“Ok bye.” With that the line disconnected leaving Sam and Dean to look at one another curiously.

 

The angels never actively interfered with that many of their cases as far as Theo was concerned, there was no reason for them too now, at least that was to their way of thinking. They lay back and snuggled each other not saying anything but still homesick for that third party.

Across the states in South Dakota, Theo lay for a good clip just staring at the dead phone, he felt his emotions near and raw but shut them down or attempted to. He could almost do that, but 10 years on in this relationship still left him raw in some respects when it came to his feelings. A tear tracked his cheek as he could still hear the voices in his head. So he grabbed Sam’s pillow hugging it close, smelling the clean scent of Sam that seemed to cling to everything he touched, then he rolled and did the same with Dean’s smelling a slightly spicey smell which was Dean’s favourite body wash. The night hides many things gratefully it hid the sight of an angel crying into a pillow.

 

Dean and Sam woke early in hopes to be in the very small town of Rabun Gap by lunch time, they breakfasted and were soon back on the road after getting some clear directions from the motel owners who were used to travelers and vacationers in their area. They followed the state roads out and both were primed when they passed a sign saying “Welcome to Rabun Gap.” They drove into the small town square and then went to the GMAC Real Estate office first. Stepping into the quaint building they “ching” of the little shop bell over the door added a quaint touch to an otherwise modern office building. An overweight fellow stood from one of the desks and wandered up to them. 

 

“Welcome to Rabun Gap, looking for a home?” 

 

“What makes you think we’re not locals?” Sam asked.

 

“Hell son, everyone in Rabun knows everyone else practically. So it’s only natural.” 

 

“We’re might be interested in settling but are looking for a place that’s close to our people.” Dean said.

 

“Well I’m Tyler Walker, you say you want somewhere close to your people, you got kin folk in this area?” He asked jovially.

 

“Not really, we’re first generation Scots and well, I know some communities around tend towards ethnics. So we’re looking for an Irish/Scots settlement.” Dean said. “I’m Dean this is my brother Sam Winchester.” They shook hands all around and then he motioned them over to his desk getting an extra chair over for Sam as Dean took the first chair by the desk. 

 

“Brothers? Good, it’s a good thing for family to stay together. We’ve got a settlement like that on the south side of town, about oh 10 miles out. I’ve got a couple of listings out there if you’d like to take a look.” 

 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks then Sam spoke up, “Well we wouldn’t want to take you away from your office if you could give us directions.”

 

“Son, look around, this town is on the downside of the tourist season, we’re deader than dog poop, come on, we’ll pile in my car and I’ll give ya a ride out there to take a look at it.” He fumbled for a minute in a small cabinet retrieved two sets of keys and then motioned them to the door. 

 

“Thanks Tyler, we appreciate this.” Dean said smiling. 

 

It didn’t take long to cover the 10 miles and the area was quaint with some older homes mixed with a couple of newer constructions. The first house they visited was one of the older, according to Tyler one of the oldest homes in the area. 

 

“Now this here house was built in 1908 and has pretty much been in the family ever since. It’s got three bedrooms, two baths, you can see the well house out back, most folk around here have wells. Let’s go in.” Tyler said motioning them to the door. They toured the house with the expressions of the unimpressed which Tyler picked up on immediately. They finished the tour and then looked expectantly at Tyler. 

 

“You said you had a couple of places out here?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah the other one is just across the street, it backs up to the ridge, it’s a newer home, I showed you this ‘un first cause most folk like to see the old homes, something about them being better construction. Course that one is about as old as this ‘un, but this other one,” He pointed at the picture window in the living room to a house nestled in a copse of trees across the street. “Well it’s been on the books for a spell.”

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Sam asked.

 

Tyler bridled slightly then looked amused. “Well, no sense in fibbing about it, the place has been through about 5 owners in the last year. Folk claim to hear things and see things. I don’t know for certain what all the hub-bub is about, but well some folk just have good imaginations I reckon.” 

 

“Can we take a look at it Tyler?” 

 

“Sure Sam, Dean, come on, we’ll just leave the car parked here and walk over. “ They did that and were actually surprised to find an old frame home with quite a bit of charm nestled in the copse. They walked up to the house and smiled approvingly. Tyler noticed their reactions and smiled himself with a bit of trepidation as well. He let them into the place and started showing them around. The home unlike the other was fully furnished. 

 

“Oh the other family hasn’t moved out?” Dean noticed.

 

“No it’s not that, the previous owners want to sell the house as is, completely furnished.” Tyler mentioned concerned now.

 

“It is a nice home, I like the floorplan, it’s what three bedrooms?”

 

“Yep three beds, two baths, den, living room, fireplaces in two of the bedrooms, real nice kitchen, all tricked out for the right folk.” 

 

“Folk without imagination?” Sam jibed smiling.

 

“No, no I’m not saying that. I guess I spoke too soon over there, it’s just folk hear a creak in the night, or a knocking and don’t realize that new houses settle more than an old one will.” Tyler said desperately.

 

“What do you think Dean?” Sam asked.

 

“It is a nice place and you say this is the main Celtic settlement?” Dean asked.

 

“Oh yeah, there’s folk in this area that’s had their family places owned for generations. Now this house comes with acreage that backs up to the ridgeline. That’s why they built this far back on the property. You see here in Rabun we live life at a slower pace, sorry I made you guys walk over but I like to show off my properties well, proper, and this was the best way to show this one off, for you to walk up to it.”

 

“Can we have a minute to talk this out?” Dean asked.

 

“Sure I’ll be out on the car porch, ya’ll come on out when you’re done.”

 

When the door closed Sam and Dean looked at each other expectantly. “This looks like a prime target.” Sam started.

 

“Yeah so what do we do, make an offer or just play it dumb?” Dean said.

 

“In the past I’d said let’s play it dumb go back into town and then come out and stalk out the place. But this is the middle of the country, folks around here will be looking out for strangers, so we’d stick out like a sore thumb.” Sam noted.

 

“Yup, I guess we put an offer down on the place.”

 

“Well it would be a good investment.” Sam said smiling.

 

They walked out the back door and looked around the property and then walked around the house, finally coming up on Tyler. 

 

“Well what do you think about it?”

 

“We’d like to put an offer in on it.” Sam said. 

 

“Excellent, let’s take a ride back into town and we’ll start the ball rolling shall we?” Tyler said nodding.

 

“And we’re anxious for immediate occupation will that be a problem?” Dean asked.

 

Tyler somewhat stunned looked at them, “Uh no, in fact the house is a rental/purchase place. So if you’d like to rent it while the paperwork is going through we’ll take care of that as well.”

 

Sam punched Dean in the arm. “See now we don’t have to find a place to stay for the night.”

 

“Yeah, motels are fine, but they do sort of sour you soon enough, don’t they.” Tyler said smiling. “I never asked but what do you do for a living?”

 

“We’re writers.” Dean said grinning now. 

 

“Writers, excellent what’s your genre?” Tyler asked.

 

“Fiction, fantasy mostly.” Sam said grinning as well.

 

“And me and my big mouth about imaginations. Look guys I’m so sorry about that.” Tyler said apologizing profusely.

 

“Don’t be, we think that a writer should have an overactive imagination and if the house has quirks that’s all to the good, it gives us something to work on.” Dean chimed in.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove back into town did the requisite paperwork for both the rental and the purchase, got the key then Sam and Dean drove back out to the place and opened it up. Taking in their duffle bags they dropped them in the kitchen and looked around smiling.

 

“Actually this will make a nice get away for us. We’ve got room for everybody. “ Sam noted.

 

“Yeah but something’s gonna have to be done about the decorating.” Dean said.

 

“Why, country kitch isn’t too bad.” 

 

“It is for me, I’m not talking about leather from every stud but something to get it a tad more updated, I mean this place looks like a house Dad would fit in with.” Dean said looking around.

 

“Nope, not a big enough dump.” 

 

They wandered outside and then started walking the property, they walked all the way to the back fence line and noticed that about two thirds of the way out the grass seemed to be growing in one direction and it pointed parallel to the house. 

 

They nodded satisfied and started back to the house noticing as they did a car was pulling up behind theirs in the driveway. They wandered on around and met the newcomers.

 

“Hey,” Dean called.

 

“Hello, welcome to the neighbourhood.” The couple called getting out of their car.

 

Dean and Sam still a goodly distance away mouthed to each other, “Stepford Wives.” The young couple walked up the driveway and met them coming in from the back pasture.

 

“Walking the property?” The gentleman asked.

 

“Yeah, we just moved in and are considering buying the place.” Sam said.

 

“Excellent,” The lady chimed in, “I’m Harriet this is my husband Mark, we’re the Myer’s we have the place three doors down. We were driving by and saw your car in the drive and well, we’re a pretty close knit bunch out here in the country so we look out for one another.”

 

“Great!” Sam gushed, “Glad to hear it, we’re looking forward to living out here, we’ve got a country place in South Dakota but need someplace a bit warmer for the winters.”

 

Mark noted Sam’s almost feminine attitude and blanched slightly. “We’re both attorney’s in town, like this town is big enough to need two of us but we’re come up here from down in Macon. We’ve been here about three years.”

 

“Then you would know about some of the folk tales we’ve heard about this area. I mean we’re first generation Scots and we hear stories about bogey’s and sprites and such around this part of the country.”

 

The couple looked at each other quickly and laughed nervously. Then Mark stepped forward taking control of the conversation. “Politely put uh…?”

 

“Dean, I’m Dean this is my partner Sam.”

 

“Okay Dean…Sam, if you’re here to make fun of us you can forget that right quick we don’t cotton to that up here.” 

 

“Don’t go getting your panties in a wad Mark, actually we’re quite serious. We are both writers and our genre is fantasy, we’ve been told that this area is rich in folklore that we might pull from to help our storylines along, of course no one would be able to tell in the books where exactly we are talking about.” Sam offered quickly.

 

Harriet stepped up now her face concerned. “I’m sorry about this, we’ve just had some strangers move in and then move out of this area and well, tales do get around. We’re just concerned about people coming in poking fun at us.”

 

“Harriet, don’t worry, we’d be the last to poke fun at anyone, considering that we’re disowned from our family.”

 

She looked sympathetically at them and then she looked at Mark and they nodded. “There is some strange goings on around here, very strange, we’d like to sell out, but with the economy like it is, not much chance of that.” 

 

Dean motioned them towards the house and welcomed them into the place. They walked into the living room and settled in some respective seating, Dean looked a bit abashed for a moment. “Sorry that we don’t have anything to offer we literally just moved into the place.”

 

“Well that’s not a problem, we were going to bar-b-que this evening, y’all come on over.” Mark said quickly. “Now first things, you said you’re partners, I’m guessing gay?”

 

“Is that a problem?” Sam asked his eyes narrowing.

 

“No, not at all, not with us anyway, we’re from a nearly big city and we’re used to being around every lifestyle from contemporary to heavy metal. But well, this area has had some strange going’s on like Harriet said. We’ve been luckier than most, we were moved in about a year and had someone come knocking at our back door, it was a young man and we thought he was lost except for the outlandish way he was dressed. But he told me, ‘Keep this door closed this night of the year and there will never be a problem.’ Well you can imagine I didn’t cotton to that too well and told him so, that was when the trouble started, our car blew a transmission, we had, I don’t know at the problems in the house, and well, it went to hell in a handbasket. We talked to some of the old timers on the other side of the road and they told us to leave a bottle of wine on the back stoop on the next full moon, jus t leave the wine and don’t open the door unless it gets knocked on.” He paused a moment to collect himself. “You won’t believe this, we’ll hell maybe you will, but the next week was a full moon we left the bottle of wine on the back stoop and kept the door closed. Along about midnight we heard a knock and I got up and answered the door. The same young man was there holding the bottle. ‘Thank you’ was all he said and he was gone. After that things starting changing for the better, needless to say we leave a bottle of wine every full moon on that stoop and we’ve never had a problem.”

 

“Do you have any idea who or what it is?” Sam asked.

 

Harriett looked at them, “The old timers around here call them the fair folk, the real old timers around here call them the Shining folk. I just call it queer, pardon the expression.”

 

“No need.” Dean said thinking.

 

Harriett responded, “I know it sounds like something out of a dime novel, but it’s the God’s honest truth I’m telling you. Well, there was a writer from up here, Tom Dietz, he wrote a whole string of books on the fair folk interacting with a rural family. He penned his book to sound like anywhere in North Georgia, and luckily nobody thought of here. But we were scared for a long time that his book would leak where he was really writing from and we’d find the small town bustling with new agers and the like.”

 

Mark said. “It’s embarrassing for me to have to come out with a story like that being what these folks call a “book learned” man. But there ya go.”

 

They sat back for a moment cogitating and then nodded. “I think we’ll take you up on that bar-b-que offer, we’ll want to drive into town and pick up some groceries, but we’ll be over at well what time is good?” 

 

“Say six?” Harriet responded.

 

“Six it is then, we’ll be there and I’d like to hear more of these tales. And no I’m not going to laugh up my sleeve at ya, our dad used to tell us tales of all kinds of creatures from Scotland, so I guess you could say we’re educated but credulous.” Sam said as the Myers’ got up and left. Once they were gone Sam and Dean traded looks and then nodded, they were in the right spot. Now they just had to play it close to the vest for about a week. 

 

They did make their run into town found the local supermarket, a small Piggly Wiggly, and then went back to the house. Once they settled in with the basics; M&M’s and beer for Dean and a variety of healthy stuffs for Sam, along with several other comestibles that Sam had insisted on and a few that Dean threw in the buggy as well. They took another look at the master bedroom. It was big enough to have a king sized bed in there, but for now they’d be happy with the queen sized one. They settled together at the kitchen table and called home. 

 

“Hey!” Came Theo’s excited greeting as soon as he picked up.

 

“Hey yourself.” Sam said.

 

“You just caught me before I headed back out to the barn. Bobby and I got some of the bugs cleaned out of that engine and we’re going to hook it up to a battery and see if the starter will turn it.”

 

“Great! Sounds like you’ve got your hands full then.” Dean said quickly.

 

“Close enough, are y’all at ground zero?” Theo asked.

 

“Yeah we’re renting a house with what looks like part of the ways bisecting the back pasture.” Sam told him.

 

“Cool, so when can I come out there?” He asked

. 

“You’ve already been counseled on that.” Castiel spoke appearing pretty much at Sam and Dean’s elbow. 

 

“Hello Cas.” Dean said nonplussed.

 

“Castiel this isn’t fair, they can use my help and my leg is better, I can at least limp around the house without my crutches.”

 

“Around the house yes, but for extended periods.” Castiel advised. 

 

“Okay, I need the crutches when I walk out to the barn but that’s understandable.” Theo barked. 

 

“Castiel, he can recuperate around this house as much as he can there and he and Bobby would be a help here.” Sam said intervening.

 

“Sam, Dean, I’m sorry but this order comes from up the ladder and before you gripe in there Theo, listen to me. You’re angel status would only anger the spirits that traverse this land; I can’t even stay around here at night. It’s just not possible. Not to mention if you get caught on the ways you’re pretty much human, it will sap your power until you get off the ways.”

 

“Still don’t mean I gotta like it.” Theo said morosely.

 

“I know and for the record I would rather have you out here. But you would be basically defenseless and you’d be a liability because of what you are.” Castiel told him. “If it will make you feel any better, I have some down time accumulated I’ll come out there, would that help?”

 

“Wouldn’t hurt.” Theo said quietly.

 

“Theo,” Sam started

 

“Damn it boy, we miss you and we want you here, but until we get something straightened out around here we’re stuck. Okay?” Dean pleaded. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Theo said back. “I’m having a selfish snit again.”

 

“I feel kind of funny talking like this in front of Cas, but hell I miss having you in bed with us at night.” Dean said. “But we’ll soon be in a position to take care of that okay?” 

 

“Okay!” Theo said, trying to be brighter in mood.

 

They talked on for the better part of an hour about inconsequential’s and then all too soon they disconnected the call. 

 

“Well at least I didn’t come in on the middle of phone sex.” Castiel said looking plainly at the two of them.

 

“Can’t say we didn’t try.” Sam said cocking an eyebrow at him. “Besides you’ve never questioned our relationship before, don’t you think it’s a bit late in the game to start getting all that.”

 

Castiel sighed and looked out the window into the back yard. He actually visibly cringed. “I can feel the power that emanates off that track from here and it makes me uncomfortable. I’m warning you, be very careful dealing with these folk, if you get caught up in their affairs there is little I or Theo can do to help you.” Castiel said and was gone.

 

“Love his positive attitude.” Dean said.

 

Sam nodded soberly looking out the back window as well. “I know what he means, I’m not an angel but I can feel the power on that track. Maybe it’s the demon blood in me but well it’s not pulled me out of line like it does Castiel.” 

 

“Whatever as long as we have an edge.” Dean said then looked at his watch. 

 

Four, well we got time for a shower, and after two days I feel like I need one. They went into the bedroom and looked into the Master bath and noted with appreciation the huge claw foot bathtub with the overhead shower. Stripping down they didn’t waste any time getting under the water flow, they gratefully washed off the two days of road sweat and grime, and then started to make out under the spray. They decided on the quick and easy so Dean grabbed both of their hardening dicks together and started stroking both at the same time. The sensation of his calloused hand on their meat was enough to start Sam purring, and pretty soon yes they were both close to coming. Sam was the first to cross that finish line and Dean unperturbed kept jacking their cocks together until the water started to run cool, as soon as the first of the cooled water hit him he exploded in a wonderful orgasm as well.

 

“I promise a longer session tonight.” Dean told Sam as they dried off.

 

“You better make good on that one.” Sam ordered back. 

 

Finally dry they went into the bedroom and changed into something a little more suitable for southern outdoors grilling. Then they piled into the Impala and drove down the road to the second drive from theirs and turned in to a long driveway as well. It led up to a nice rancher which they looked at approvingly. Mark came around the corner of the house and waved to them to grab a parking spot. Sam noted that there were at least four cars parked by the house.

 

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah we’ve been invited to an impromptu dinner party.” Sam replied.

 

“This means we get to troll for information.” Dean concluded as he parked and walked around the side of the house to be greeted by no less than 3 other couples. Introductions were made around and soon they were having the usual dinner party chitchat until they all took seats in various spots around the patio. 

 

“We thought it would be fair to welcome the new couple on the block.” Mark announced. “Sam and Dean Winchester.” He said raising his beer bottle as did others in a quick toast to them. They smiled nervously as Mark went on, “And I think it only fair that as homeowners down here we let them know what we’ve got going on. I already told them about our wine incident.”

 

Now there was a united cacophony of noise as the neighbors all started to verbally assault Mark for evidently betraying confidences. Dean felt he had to diffuse the situation and quick.

 

“Look, I know what you’re thinking and you’re right, we are newcomers, you’re probably thinking that they won’t be in that house for very long until the weird shit drives them away. Well before you all get your panties in a twist over that let me clear up something real flipping quick. Sam and I are authors we do write fantasy novels, but we are also paranormal investigators.”

 

There was another outbreak. “No, hold it, hold, HOLD IT!” Dean shouted. “We ARE! I don’t give a rats ass what you folk think about that. But we’re here for two purposes one we saw that house, liked it enough to buy it, and settle here at least for a winter home, secondly, we’ve heard about these happenings and we want to check out more about them, now you can ask your questions.”

 

And questions there were from the basic to the arcane, they got hammered until most of the folk were satisfied that they were at least who and what they said they were. Sam looked around the group seated on the wall of the patio and spoke up for the first time. 

 

“Yeah John, we’ve seen that type of shit and dealt with it, no we’re not talking about garden variety haunting, we’re talking actual poltergeists and if you doubt that I’ve got a couple of scars that are still visible under my hair where I had to have brain surgery after one knocked me out of a second story window and I cracked my skull on a rock. Look this is our life and our living. We’re not making fun of you so don’t you go making fun of us and we’ll be all right. Now Mark was good enough to come over and welcome us into the neighbourhood, something which the rest of you would as soon not do. Well perhaps…” Just then all sound stopped as the sound of bells were heard in the distance. 

 

“Into the house folk, quick!” Dean ordered. They looked around and then they heard the sounds as well and all piled into the house. Dean took control for the moment. “That’ll be the Sidhe passing on their riding. Leave them alone and they’ll leave you alone.”

 

“That’s what you say but we know different.” One woman spoke up. “Those bastards took my son!” She bellowed. Some of the others nodded agreement. 

 

Sam held up his hands and looked at them. “Hold on, they’re civilized enough, let me talk to them.” 

 

“You’ll end up taken with them too.” Another spoke up. 

 

Dean leaned close, “Sam this is a real bad idea.” 

 

“Look someone has got to make first contact if I can do it friendly like maybe we’ll stand a chance.” Sam opted and before anyone could say further he was out the back door. 

 

“SAM!” Dean yelped diving for the door only to have it slammed on him by a much larger man.

 

“You’re not going out there. Your brother made his choice whether or not he is taken remains to be seen.”

 

“Hoss, you’re not so big that a crack in the nuts won’t get me past you.”

 

“And you’re not so little that a crack on the jaw won’t put your lights out.” And that was exactly what happened.

 

Out on the patio, Sam sat idly on the wall as the jingling of bells sounded closer suddenly the night was broken by the sound of a single horses hoof beats. The rider, tall and slender with long black hair pulled back with a bronzed circlet rode up. 

 

“Don’t you know it’s forbidden to be out during a riding?”

 

“Cead mile failte!” Sam called clearly, “And don’t you know that it is forbidden to do harm to one who offers hospitality.” 

 

The rider looked at Sam as if looking at an adder then turned and reigned his horse off he was rejoined near the patio by a woman on horseback, clad in a crimson red gown her very long hair flowing free.

Sam rose up and bowed formally to her.

 

“My lady.” He acknowledged her.

 

“You know something of the laws of Danu?” She asked.

 

“I do know a little.” Sam admitted.

 

“Then why do you disturb our riding?” 

 

“It is not an intentional disturbance. We mortals have a way of inhabiting some spots that are older than we. But it is reported by one within the dwelling that you have in your company her son, would you consider releasing him to us for a price.”

 

“And that price?” She asked.

 

“My partner and I live but two homes distant, we have a part of your ways running across our property, we will not interfere with your passage and as often as we are in the home will offer you hospitality and homage if you release this lad.”

 

“Prettily put mortal boy.”

 

“I’ll consider releasing him if you can answer me one question.” 

 

“Fair enough.” Sam agreed.

 

“Answer me my name and name at least two of the personages in our passing if so much about the Daoine Sidhe you know.”

 

Sam stood and looked thoughtfully for a long moment and then smiled. “You are the Lady Morrigu, keeper of the law and dispenser of justice. In your party would probably be Lugh Samildinach the Ard Rhi and maybe Nuada Argetlamh former king of Ireland, now known as Nuada of the Silver Hand.” Her eyes widened and she silently flipped a finger at the young man who had rode up with her.

 

“But my lady,”

 

“Do you dare question me in front of a mortal!?” She said imperiously. The guard shook his head quickly and was gone. While he left she dismounted her steed and walked over to Sam. “You speak as one who has seen a riding.” 

 

“No my lady, I’m just a poor scholar on this land, I know but a little of your history.”

 

“It has been long and long since my kind has had dealings of any kind with mortal man. What assurance do you give me that you will keep this barter?”

 

“Silver and Gold have I none but such as I have I will give to you.” Sam started.

 

“Yes the one who said that is 2000 years gone, speak on pretty mortal,” she said quickly.

 

“No iron shall ever touch the ways on our property, homage will be paid whenever we are in residence, and hospitality shall always be offered to the Daoine Sidhe.”

 

She smiled now touched by his words and demeanour.

 

“I think maybe we will trust you to this oath,young…”

 

“Samuel son of John.” 

 

“Young Samuel then.” The guard came riding up carrying a youth of about 12 years behind him on the saddle. 

 

“Know this then as the judgement of the Sidhe, we will hold your oath and hold you to fulfill it for as long as you abide here. Perhaps ere we meet there will be even less enmity.”

 

Sam looked at her now with curiosity, “How shall I know your approach?” 

 

She laughed merrily for the moment, “I should answer you, that you won’t however, that would hardly be sporting, therefore you shall hear our bells before anyone else. You shall also hear our fanfare as we come close. Will that suffice?”

 

“That is more than equitable.” Sam said bowing to her again. She turned to the mortal boy and smiled.

“You seem to have knowledgeable friends in this realm, trust to their hospitality and do not stint in the future.” Then as an afterthought she added, “And do not urinate on our tracks again, that was what got you in trouble with us in the first place.” With that the Morrigu resaddled her horse and she was gone. 

 

Sam let out a long held breath and looked at the boy. “I think your parents are looking for you.” 

 

“Why? I wasn’t looking for them?” He said smartly then before he would be taken back in the house, Sam leaned in close. 

 

“You ungrateful shit, I just bargained to get you released the least you can do is show a little gratitude unless you want to be back with them.”

 

“Actually yeah I do, at least they treated me fairly.” The boy announced. 

 

“Well we’ll see to your folks, come on, and buck up, your parents have first rights to you until your eighteen.” 

 

“Fuck you.” The boy said turning a hostile gaze on Sam. Sam just reached up from behind and grabbed the boy by the neck forcing him along and holding him up so that his toes were the only thing skimming the patio. The door was opened and they were permitted back in. The parents came rushing over chastising instead of welcoming. 

 

Sam then looked back down at him. “Well I can’t say that I blame you, personally if I were you I’d be waiting for the next riding.”

 

“Damn straight.” He mouthed quietly. Then Sam looked at the parents. His eyes like two pieces of flint ready to spark to life at the least provocation.

 

“Shut up! You’re reunited with your son, the least you can do is show a little gratitude unless you want him gone!”


	5. Chapter 5

Then he saw Dean piled up in the kitchen on the floor. He ran over to him and looked up at the group, “Okay who was the fucktard that did this?” The crowd parted to reveal a tall, stocky man. He came walking over all arrogance, Sam stood up meeting him eye to eye with equal arrogance. Then he raised one knee to the guys crotch then at the same time caught him with an upper cut. That’s for knocking him out. The man stumbled back rubbing his jaw then angrily Sam stuck out his hand and that’s for saving his life by knocking him out.”

 

After several moments the man cautiously took the hand and a sigh of relief was passed around. Then as the sound of the bells faded the party took new life and Sam looked at them as he helped Dean to his feet. “So you folk still want to play dumb with us. Fine. We’ll just take our happy asses home and deal with this situation in our own way.”

 

“Wait a minute!” Mark said striding out of the crowd. “No one said anything about running you off, did they!” The last was directly driven home to the group. Suddenly there was praise and thanks for the way Sam handled that, Sam and Dean went first outside followed by the rest. Soon the party was back in full swing. Dean bitching because he was knocked cold.

 

“Dean if you’d been able to come out you would have gotten us both into serious trouble. These Sidhe, they play for keeps and they play rough. I was asked a simple enough question for me to answer. But you might not have done so well, and you might also have to tag along with them right now.”

 

“Don’t mean I gotta like it. Now where’s the asshole that hit me. Oh there he is.” Dean said rising up, but Sam grabbed him by the back of the pants and hauled him back down.

 

“Don’t try it man, you are nowhere in his weight class.” After a couple of more beers Dean was mellowed out and enjoying the party and even was casually nice when the tall man walked over and extended his frying pan sized hand.

 

“Jack King, sorry about that in there, it’s just we’ve dealt with this creatures a lot longer than you have. The last thing we need was someone messing up the boat.” 

 

“Well Jack I’ll give you perks for having one fucking hell of a right hook. God damn I’m still seeing stars.”

They actually laughed over the event and shared stories about various bar brawls throughout the evening. When the evening finally did come to a close Sam and Dean were more than a little glad to leave and look towards their bed. 

 

Dean and Sam made their way back to the bedroom in relative peace and quiet, getting undressed and tiredly rolling into bed, they kissed and then kissed again, then both rolled on their backs and stared at the ceiling for a long moment.

 

“What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into?” Sam asked.

 

“I don’t know Frances, I was out of it while you were bargaining.” Dean said smartly.

 

“I swore to not fuck with their track with iron, to offer them hospitality and pay them homage when they passed.” Sam repeated the three things he could remember.

 

Dean nodded and looked at his brother, “Seems fair enough.” Then he rolled up in bed a moment and looked over at Sam.

 

“You wanna?” 

 

“Too tired, you?” 

 

“Yup”

 

“Night”

 

“Night”

 

With that and a few short minutes later and both was sound asleep. 

 

Dawn however brought a whole new set of circumstances considering that they were snuggled up with Sam spooning Dean, the latter waking with a grin as he felt the former’s morning wood poking eagerly at his anal ring. Dean rolled over with the same grin and met Sam’s own grin as he was awake as well, they needed no signals or words as they embraced hugged and kissing rapturously, running eager hands over willing flesh. Even better feeling eager erections pressing against the other. 

 

“Top or bottom?” Sam asked.

“Top.” Dean called.

 

And immediately started dominating Sam in the most delightful manner, nipping and sucking him at various points which considering the part of the country they were in he was courteous enough to leave love bites where only he knew where, instead of owner bites. Dean nipped Sam’s ear and he rolled on top loving each inch of his brother’s flesh. He then dipped his fingers into his foreskin scooping up some pre-come, and then he did the same from Sam’s dick slicking up his hole and working a finger deep into Sam who seemed only too eager to have the intrusion, so the additional finger was absolutely no problem. 

 

He worked these around briefly and then grabbed this lube from the side table and squeezed a dollop out and worked it over his stiff prick. Then taking careful aim, Dean drilled into his brother in one long slow stroke send pulses and chills over pleasure all over Sam’s body he pulled out and taking his dick in hand swirled it around the anal ring teasing Sam who was begging to be fucked and hard. But Dean was wanting to make this last for a while so he pulled out again pistol whipped Sam’s ass with his dick the taking several deliberate and hard swats at his ass with and open hand. 

 

He changed hands several times and had Sam whimpering and begging to be fucked that was when Dean drove back in causing Sam to slightly bow upwards from the pain of the spanked flesh, he delighted in his torture did Dean and he was only partly started. Having Sam on his back like this with his legs in the air gave Dean adequate targets and so sinking hilt deep into Sam he proceeded to gently pinch and pull at Sam’s testicles until Sam was beyond whimpering and begging. His dick was leaking copious amounts of pre-come as Dean worked him over and then Dean started to jack him off, Sam twitched a bit and met each stroke with more ardor and more fervor, pretty soon they were writhing on the bed striving for mastery, with Dean winning as he forced himself now brutally on Sam, who was near tears from the action, and about to come. 

 

The first twitch of anal muscles came and that was enough to get Dean started as he sunk hilt deep several times then let out a shout as he came in volume. Of course Sam wasn’t much better as he came moments after shooting his first streamer up onto his chest. Dean grinned as he pumped a few more times letting Sam’s ass milk his cock for every drop of come. Dean dropped and rolled off Sam coming to rest beside him a sweaty delightfully sticky mess. Dean looked at Sam and Sam at Dean then both burst out in fits of laughter. 

 

“Well that was fun.” Sam said between laughs.

 

“Yeah, only one thing would’ve made it better.”

 

“Yeah having Theo here riding my face.” Sam blurted and laughed again. “God but I miss his cock.”

 

“Speaking of which.” Dean said dialing his cell phone and setting the speakerphone.

 

“Um hi.” Came a languorous voice.

 

“You sound like you just got off too.” Dean said with a grin.

 

“Yeah, I felt you two fucking all the way out here. Damn it was almost as good as being there.” Theo said with a little giggle. “And Sam in my dreams you were coming in huge spurts. I thought I was going to drown in your come.”

 

“Me too.” Sam said into the phone. “So you getting ready to start the day.”

 

“Um hmm. Going to work with Bobby some more in the garage. Then we’re going up to Dell Rapids to make a parts run. Bobby wants stock parts or as close to stock as we can get to restore this T-bird with.”

 

“Uh why? It’s a what 70’s model?” Dean asked.

 

“Uh uh, ’57 model, he says it‘s a classic and we should treat it like gold. I don’t know.” Theo admitted yawning.

 

“Wake up boy, that car is a classic and restoring it will net y’all a nice little bit on the block.” Dean said excitedly.

 

“A 1957, holy shit Theo, that’s a classic. Dude it’s like flipping though paintings in an antique store and finding a Raphael.” Sam said trying to put it on a level that Theo would understand.

 

“Oh then I guess it is.”

 

“Oh he guesses it is.” Dean repeated.

 

“Gonna spank me when you get home?” Theo said in a smart assed tone.

 

“That’s a distinct possibility.” Dean chided.

 

“Make it a probability and I’ll fix the lasagna you love so much when you come in.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Theo, has anything unusual happened out there lately?” Sam asked seriously. His tone must’ve travelled through the lines because the Theo they got back was totally awake now. 

 

“No nothing out of the ordinary, why?” 

 

“Just checking, we’ve had a little excitement down here.” And Sam proceeded to outline the dinner party in detail for Theo, what he got in return was a long low whistle.

 

“She knew you were a being with power that was the only reason she was treating you so nice, that and you had exquisite manners towards her. I’ve heard about her and she’s hard, like granite hard.”

 

“That was the impression I got. Okay, I’m going to let you go for now, I’ll be back in touch later this evening.”

 

 

Climbing out of bed he started for the kitchen with Dean padding close behind. He then took out a copy of the phonebook from the counter and started flipping through the yellow pages and he came to what he was looking for. Dean curious looked over his shoulder to see he was under the listing Antiques.

 

“Yeah, hi Sam Winchester here, I have a bit of a strange question for you but maybe you know. Is there anyone around here that hand digs wells? Yeah, do you happen to have his number? Ok, sure, 404-555-9804, okay thanks, yeah we’re new in town, ok we’ll do that thanks.” He hung up and dialed another number. “Mr. Potts, yeah, Sam Winchester here, I need to get a well dug. Sure thing, you can come thing morning to survey it, great. Yeah we’re on 545 Wolf Fork Rd. Yeah I know right smack dab in the middle of the national forest but we are on private land. Yeah we have a machine dug well on the property but we’d like something a little old fashioned if you don’t mind taking a look. Thanks. Goodbye.” 

 

“Ok you want to explain to me what that was all about?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah, while we were on the way down I was reading up a lot about the Sidhe, it seems that they are fond of wells, they are considered blessed places.” Sam noted.

 

“Gotcha, any extra perk is a good thing.” Dean said smiling.

 

After cleaning up and having breakfast they got ready to meet their well digger. The first thing they did was explore the back of the property more carefully. They heard a truck pulling up in the driveway and waved the man getting out on back. They then met him half way.

 

“Herman Potts, so you want a well dug?” 

 

“Sam Winchester, my partner Dean, yeah we’d like to have one dug here in this part of the back yard if there’s water to be had here. The older man reached into his pocket and came out with a plumb bob on a long yellow cord. He held out for a moment and it swung and pitched with movement.

 

“You a water witch?” Dean asked.

 

“You could call it that.” Herman said and then shushed him and he walked the property then suddenly the string went perfectly still he knelt down and took out a pocket knife and cut a plug of dirt out and then crumbled it in his hands sniffing. “Good place for one right here. Water’s maybe 25 foot down.” 

 

He proceeded to leave his plumb bob on the spot walked back to his truck and then back to them with a surveyors stake with a blue ribbon tied on, he then pounded the stake into the ground with a mallet he was carrying in the other hand. He looked at the sky. “Good weather to be digging in, okay I can start your well today, should have it dug out by Monday next if the weather holds.”

 

“Do it.” Sam ordered. 

 

The old man straightened up and looked at them cautiously. “Now you seem like two bright young city kids, first of all what’re you doing out here in the sticks and second why’re you getting an old fart like me to dig you a well?”

 

Dean looked at the man a moment and Sam was sure a smart assed comment was on the tip of his tongue, but Sam was surprised. “Cause we believe in the stories we’ve heard about this stretch of land.”

 

Herman looked at them appraisingly. “Okay, you’ll get your well dug, I’ll get my grandson to help and we’ll have it in, in by Friday.”

 

“That’s three days time, are you sure?” Dean asked. Then saw the old man bridle, “Okay, okay, I was just asking.”

 

“Three days and you’ll have a hand dug, lined well. And the first thing you better do if you believe the stories, after the well is dug, you leave an offering of sweet milk and cakes, can be cupcakes for that matter, it’s the gesture, on a silver tray by the well. You don’t look out, you don’t disturb the well for three days then. When you come out the tray will be cleaned and your well blessed. You do what I’m telling you boy.” 

 

“Yes sir.” Dean said hearing the man completely. 

 

That afternoon after they’d had a quick lunch in the diner in town they went to the local jewelers and bought a small silver tray and goblet. The young man behind the counter looked at them and asked if they wanted it engraved.

 

“How long are we talking about?” Dean asked.

 

“You got an hour to kill?” The worker asked. 

 

“Put this exactly on the tray, “Go raibh maith agat.”“ Sam said even going so far as insisting on writing it down for him. 

 

They walked down the sidewalk looking in at the various shops, Rabun Gap being sort of a touristy town, but a quiet town had the usual folk art shops and of course the Fox fire store then there was a second hand book store Sam insisted on going into and Dean knew that the rest of the hour would be killed right there. And sure enough 45 minutes later Sam came out carrying a sack of books. 

 

They made their way back to the Jewelers, paid and picked up their items then drove around town for a bit until they decided to head back to the house. There they saw the Herman and a younger man trading out places in the well that was progressing. It was already just over hip deep and getting deeper by the minute. Sam and Dean went on into the house and found Castiel sitting in the living room waiting for them. 

 

“Don’t worry your work crew out there wouldn’t have noticed me anyway. I’ve got some news you might do well to hear.” 

 

“Well spill it man.” Dean said tiredly.

 

“War is coming.” Castiel said plainly.

 

“Well you can’t get much more obvious than that. Okay I’ll bite, who is the war between?” Dean asked.

 

“It’s a three way split, mankind, the immortals or the Sidhe, and the angels.”

 

“But why?” Sam asked. “There’s been a peace between all sides for over 6000 years hasn’t there?” 

 

“Longer, but what is going to happen is Theo will visit you soon, it will be on a day of the riding, and they will declare the truce broken unless you act quickly.” Castiel declared. 

 

They heard a knock at the back door and walking over they opened the door to reveal an old man in long grey white robes. His eyes were opaque with blindness and but his gait was sure. He looked up at Dean as if he knew exactly where he was and Dean chided himself, this was one of the Sidhe, of course he knew where he was.

 

“Yes, something I can do for you?” Dean asked.

 

“Actually Dean son of John, there is, you can invite me in.” Dean remembering his manners did so. The old man walked into the house and past Dean straight into the living room where Castiel was seated and then sat on the couch next to Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

“Old father.” Castiel said in greeting. The other man’s was like listening to chimes.

 

“To you I may look old, but compared to you I’m a youngster.” He said merrily.

 

“Oisin?” Sam asked. 

 

“Right in one.” Oisin said looking at Sam. “Good to see at least one of you recognize me even if from the tales.”

 

“Well they’ve helped me out a bit.” Sam acknowledged.

 

Oisin turned his attention to Castiel, “I believe you were speaking of an impending war between the three children were you not?”

 

“Yes I was trying to warn them so that we might somehow avert this catastrophe.” Castiel said firmly.

 

“Yes, I would like to see it averted as well, there is no good that can come of bringing war to the lands of men, or worse, having the angels bring war to Tir na Nog.”

 

“Tir na who?” Dean asked.

 

“Ah, you must be the unread one.” Oisin said with a grin. “Don’t worry lad sometimes ignorance is a good thing. These old eyes may look blind to you but I’ve seen a great many troubles and trials through the years and would like to avoid further.”

 

Dean went into the kitchen coming back in shortly with a couple of bottles of wine and some crystal goblets. 

 

“At least I’ve learned something.” Dean said in a clipped tone.

 

“That you have young man, the laws of hospitality are the strongest of our laws.” Dean poured for all of them passing goblets to Castiel and Oisin, Sam taking one and Dean the other. Oisin sipped at his before speaking. 

 

“For a machine made wine it’s not a bad vintage, not bad at all.” Then he sat back with his glass looking now at Castiel. “You know what will happen if that young angel should appear during a riding?”

 

“Yes, the truce declared will be said to have been broken.”

 

“There is a loophole there. “ Oisin said smiling over the rim of his wine glass.

 

“If there is please tell us.” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, don’t leave us in the dark.” Sam asked as well.

 

“It’s really quite simple actually, since he will be the only angel present, and he must be Castiel, you cannot interfere in this. He must stand on the track of the ways.”

 

“And strip him of the defenses he has.” Castiel said with a firmness to his tone.

 

“Yes he will be quite mortal for that time, but it will show the goodwill between the races and may work to avert the war.” Oisin said tilting his head.

 

“Why do you come to us with this?” Castiel asked.

 

“Castiel, I have lived many centuries, I have seen my share of wars and fought in my share as well. I’ve stood by and watched as fair folk fought mankind in Eire and Arawn . I’m heartily sick of bloodshed. Among our own when there is war there is no death, that is why the Sidhe crave a war between mankind the weapons the mortal realm has can deal harmful blows and if stabbed with a knife or sword of this world. A knife, say like what you carry young Dean. Well the death of iron is a death from which many cannot return from, in our wars, weapons are of silver and bronze, so the wound is exacted the spirit flees and rebuilds it’s host body and starts life anew. Only one of our kind has refused the death that could regenerate him and that is of course the Ard Rhi’s sergeant at arms, Nuada. Dean, Sam, please do what you can to help us avert this war.” Oisin now pleaded.

 

Dean leaned forward, “There is nothing I would like more than to cause war to be averted. We fight an unending battle with some of the supernatural creatures that flood our world. It’s only right that we somehow find a way to stop a war between two races so close as to be kin.”

 

“Fairly spoken Dean, fairly spoken. I will take it then that you will try to do your best to avert this?”

 

“You have our word.” Sam said for both of them.

 

Oisin got up then without another word, drained his goblet, “It’s not of faery vintage, but is worth the tasting all the more. Thank you for your hospitality.” With that he walked to the back door and exited, leaving a flummoxed Dean , Sam, and Castiel. 

 

“Well that’s a change.” Castiel said smiling a bit.

 

“For the better I hope.” Dean said looking as the angel.

 

“That he consented to come like that and speak to us directly means that he was directed by someone in authority to do so. So it’s definitely a sure thing that they want this war as little as we do. I’ve grave misgivings to having Theo even showing up here but it seems nearly certain that he will and when he does all hell is going to break loose.”

 

“Oh okay, for a minute there I was worried.” Sam said smartly.

 

They sat back in a silent repose for several long moments just enjoying the wine and nothing else. Sam and Dean looked around the traditionally furnished living room, no over stuffed chairs, everything was functional, just like the bedrooms. He shook his head in wonder. Castiel looked askance at him.

 

“Nothing major man, I was just thinking back to when we bought the house in Sioux Falls, that was a major change, having a singular stop over point that was ours, not bunking with anyone but ours. Now it looks like we have two places. I can’t get over that feeling.” 

 

“Well you are fortunate. Your father never exposed you to wealth he could’ve earned so you haven’t been spoilt by the charms and trappings. It’s not a sin to be frugal.” Castiel acknowledged finishing his wine. “I need to go talk with Theo.” 

 

“Wait a minute Cas, let us have first shot at him, please?” Sam asked.

 

“Okay, I can wait until morning to talk with him, it’ll definitely keep that long.” Then with a whisper Castiel was gone. Sam and Dean traded looks at each other over their wine. “I much prefer beer.” Sam said primly.

 

“You and me both.” He said going into the kitchen pouring the remains of the glass down the drain and grabbing a long neck beer from the refrigerator. Sam did the same thing and soon they were back in the living room thinking long and deep over the situation.

 

“The solution seems simple enough.” 

 

“But there is a catch there somewhere.” Sam said calmly. 

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

It was going on dusk and Sam and Dean went out in the back yard to see how much progress the men had made on the well, and as light failed they had packed up for the day but had dug about 9 feet down. They walked down to the track and looked at the strangely growing grass in the twilight and wondered just what they would see if they journeyed down that path and would they ever come back? Dean’s cell phone rang then disturbing his revelry.

 

“’lo” Dean said absently.

 

“’lo yourself old man.” Bobby said jokingly.

 

“I got your old man for you.” Dean shot back at him. “So how’s it going?”

 

“Not bad, we got the frame and that block sorted out, the frame on that T-bird was sound as a whistle once we got all the kudzu and shit off it.”

 

“Excellent.” Dean said smiling.

 

“So it’s salvageable?” He asked hopefully.

 

“Definitely, the rotors and drums will have to be replaced, that’s basic stock no problem there, got some work with the tranny and the brake lines, but nothing major. Anyway that’s not why I called.”

 

“What’s up?” Dean asked concerned.

 

“Surefoot’s took another tumble, this time in the shop, he’d been up on his feet way too long and not listening to my telling him to sit down, finally his leg went out from under him and down he went.”

 

“How bad?” Dean said getting Sam’s full attention now. Dean switched to speakerphone.

 

“We’re at Sanford’s ER he’s getting it looked at right now. The prelim is that it’s his ankle and he probably broke it this time. Hang on a minute.” It was a long minute as they heard what sounded like two female voices and then Bobby’s voice and then an okay from Bobby. “Yup it’s broken.” He said, “They’re setting it now and will be casting it shortly. Good thing you put him on that insurance package with ya.” Bobby laughed shortly.

 

“Well, he should’ve known better than try to overdo it. We’ve warned him.”

 

“Yep if I didn’t know better I’d swear you and he were blood kin, you both are hardheaded enough.”

 

“Yeah right, well when you see him tell him to ring me. He’ll know there’s an ass chewing coming so he’ll be a bit stubborn, but tell him.”

 

“I get the picture you too get back to whatever you are doing.”

 

“Trying to avert a war.” Dean answered.

 

“We’ll tell you more later.” Sam spoke up.

 

“You damn well better.” Bobby said, “Ok they’re gonna let me go back so I’ll hang up now, talk with ya later.”

 

“Thanks Bobby”

 

“Yeah Thanks” Dean said.

 

The line then went dead, Sam and Dean traded a look and shook their heads and walked back to the house. Once inside they went back into the living room and sat, flipped through a few cable channels and then sat back bored. 

 

“I don’t know which is worse, having something happen or waiting for something to happen.” Sam said morosely.

 

“Waiting, definitely waiting, I can handle the decision making on the fly but these damn between time is enough to strangle a goat.” Dean griped, just then his cell phone rang and saw who it was switched to speakerphone and answered.

 

“Hello. I believe you have something to tell me.” Dean said in a reasonable yet flat voice.

 

“Yes sir, I fell and broke my ankle.” Theo answered subdued.

 

“And why did you fall?” 

 

“I was standing up way too long.” 

 

“Now you have a choice you can let it heal the natural way or call in Castiel.”

 

“Oh no, no sir, I’ll let it heal natural.”

 

“And why is that?” Dean asked considering.

 

“He’ll ream me out worse than you’re doing.”

 

“You think?” Sam said.

 

“I’m not that mad at you, well yeah, yeah I am you know better. I’m more disappointed that you took my words and chucked them out the door.”

 

“I’m sorry sir.”

 

“You will be I can promise you that. Think for a damn moment, we are a team, we have to be able to function as a team, respond as a team, we’re not just together for the outstanding sex okay.” Now Dean’s voice was rising.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Theo, I love you and I hate playing bad cop, but you’re not going to get a good cop / bad cop routine, you got us straight up. Sam how do you feel?” 

 

“Theo, I love you but you let us down you disobeyed a direct order not a suggestion but an order. If you can’t obey something that small you’re going to have to work to do the big.” Sam sighed. Put Bobby on.”

 

“Yeah, whatever you’re saying to him is worse than a beating.” Bobby said somberly.

 

“Good it’s meant to be.” Dean paused, “Look we’re going to need you to be a bad cop too.”

 

“Oh goody.” Bobby said sarcastically. “I can play that role to the hilt.” 

 

“Put Theo back on.” They heard the phone pass back with Bobby evidently grunting satisfactorily.

 

“Theo, Bobby will be helping you heal, but you are not to ovestress that leg, which means you will follow the doctor’s directions to the letter, is that understood?” Sam said his voice unusually hard.

 

“Yes sir, I will sir.” 

 

“Good now when you get home tonight you’re probably going to be pumped so high on pain killers, “

 

“They’ve already given me some and are going out for the second round.”

 

“Good, you’ll be so out on them you won’t know we’re around, so here’s what you’re going to do, you’re going to take that second bedroom in Bobby’s apartment for now. You will do what he says just like we were giving the orders. There will a time in the near future when you may join us here. That’s still up for debate. But if you disobey again there will direct consequences are we understood on that.” Dean put in now.

 

“Loud and clear sir.” 

 

“Good,” then Dean’s voice softened considerably. “God damn it boy, you know I hate being a hard ass like that, but shit.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry, I let you both down bad.” Now they heard his little boy voice which meant that tears were on surface.

 

“We love you, but we gotta be hard as well as soft, like I said we’re a team and damn it we got to work together like one okay.”

 

“Okay.” Which came out very ragged.

 

“Okay sleep well, we’ll call you in the morning okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Love you,” Dean said

 

“Love you, “ Sam said

 

“Love you both. Damn but I love you.” He said the tears thick in his voice.

 

“Bye.” Dean clicked the phone shut and set it down on the table looking at it as if it were a snake, then he looked over at Sam. “I hate being like that.” He said his voice husky. “I don’t do guilt well, I can give, but I take on what I give out.” 

 

“Come here baby.” Sam said.

 

“Don’t baby me!” Dean snapped,

 

“Shut the fuck up and come here.” Together they leaned into each other on the couch drawing on the others strength. 

 

Twilight had long since gone and the night was going fast they finally decided after several long minutes of cuddling on the couch to take it to the bedroom. And once in bed they just shared each other’s strength for the moment, in anticipation of what was to be, and in recognition of what was. And that’s the way they fell asleep so that in the early morning hours when Dean had to make a bathroom run, he had to first disentangle himself from Sam’s arms, of course when he came back here came the arms and once again he was in an embrace which rocked him back to sleep.

 

The next day woke them to the sound a truck in the drive and looking out they saw Herman and his grandson back to work. Sam and Dean kept them well supplied with something to drink and at lunch time invited them in to sit with them at the kitchen table. Herman complaining that he would get the floor dirty. Sam just looked at him crossly for a moment, and told him that that would give him something to do for a change. It was just after lunch that they got a call from the bed and breakfast owner in town. Asking them to please come in for an interview, once in town and sitting down with the B&B owner they found out some interesting history.

 

“It’s with the Canterbury room, we have reports of a possible haunting. Well I should say we have reports from that entire side of the inn. Would you be willing to take a look at it for us?” The owner asked.

 

“Just what exactly put you onto us as investigators?” 

 

“Mark Myers.” The owner said smiling. Dean nodded and let them know that they would look into the situation. So going out to the car they retrieved some basic materials including their EMF meter. She showed them upstairs to the wing where the reports of the haunting was occurring and turned them loose to investigate. They scanned the rooms and got minimal disturbances until they got to the attic door way, there was a slightly higher reading there and so they followed it up and got a stronger reading, sitting down on the floor Dean looked around carefully. Sam was the speaker for them on this one.

 

“Look we’re not here to hurt you, or anything like that, we just want to meet you and find out why your haunting this place.” On the other side of the room the shape started to form and became a little girl.

 

“This is my home and there are strangers here and I want them gone, so I play with them to scare them.”

 

“Did you have a big family?” Sam asked politely.

 

“Three brothers and two sisters.” She said proudly. 

 

“So why not join them on the other side, you could play and lots more fun that you could here.”

 

“Well I do miss them.” She said glumly.

 

“So why don’t you go to them?” Sam asked.

 

“I can’t find the light.” She said morosely.

 

“Get it fixed in your mind that you want to see them, think about how much they must miss you and how much you miss them.” The spirit closed her eyes and did as Sam suggested, she popped her eyes open and grinning pointed across the room.

 

“There it is there’s the light.”

 

“Well what are you waiting for go into it!” Sam said happily.

 

“Thank you mister, thank you!” And with that she jumped through the far wall, Dean took another reading with the EMF meter and the readings were dead on normal with slight fluctuations from the recent activity. Sam said back with a strange look on his face and Dean leaned over and smiling clapped his brother on the shoulder.

 

“You did good.” He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam notioned, “I know, it just sad to think of it and I try not to, but these spirits we either evict or free like this have been hanging around places like this for so long and some don’t even know they’re dead. “

 

Just then the EMF meter went off big time causing both of them to turn their immediate attention on the meter and then to the bottom of the stairs where another ghost was forming in, this was a lady dressed in the tradition of a fine town’s lady of the turn of the century. 

 

She eyed them speculatively and grinned. “You’re pretty good with a little girl let’s see what you got with an old soldier like me.” She said charging them. Suddenly stuff in the attic started flying about crashing into them, the walls, and everything else. 

 

“Bitch you’re really starting to piss me off!” Dean growled. 

 

“Well try and stop me pretty boy.” Sam reached out psychically and found the spirit and froze it in place. “Release me or else.” She started things flying again, this time scoring hits on them. But Sam held his concentration if just barely. He looked at her and shouted. “I don’t want to do this lady.” Sam grunted then ducked as a box flew his way. But missed his chance when a croquet ball flew and caught Dean on the head, he looked at Sam for a moment then collapsed in a jumble on the stairs. Suddenly things started to dim out on Sam as a seizure started. Just as suddenly the whirling mass settled and the woman appeared again. 

 

“You can’t fool me with them fits.” She said. 

 

Sam reached out and tried to stop her only to collapse on the floor a convulsing mass. 

 

“You’re not foolin’” She said alarmed. “Oh my blessed Lord, and there’s nothing I can do for ya and me a nurse.” She said trying to reach out to him. 

The seizure was blessedly short lived but hard on Sam who lay there for several minutes gasping as he slowly returned to consciousness. Dean was sitting there rubbing his head and bitching when he saw Sam. 

 

“Sam!” He yelped and got to him. Thankfully Sam was nearly fully conscious by the time he got to him. Dean looked up at the spirit. “Satisfied now or do you want more carnage. It’s bad enough clipping me on the head with a ball like that, but when I’m out of it and my brother goes and has a seizure like this.”

 

“Oh pipe down boy, he ain’t hurt, just shook up like. Now you listen to me, you take him downstairs, look in the cupboard in the main office there’s a bottle of laudanum in there, give him a tablespoon and let him sleep this off.”

 

“Say what!?” Dean spouted.

 

“I know what I’m talking about ya damn yankee, I was treating folk while you weren’t even thought of.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked as he cradled Sam’s head for the moment with his hands.

 

“I was a field nurse when Sherman marched through Georgia.” 

 

“So why are you still hanging around here.” Dean asked.

 

“This is my home, where else would I be?” She replied.

 

“Well on the other side of that great celestial doorway sounds like a winner to me.” 

 

“I’ve got work to do here.” She griped.

 

“What work you’re dead, take time and enjoy your afterlife.” Dean blurted.

 

“Can’t do that while there’s work to do in the inn.” She said fixated on that point.

 

“Didn’t you have any family?” Dean asked.

 

“A husband who was sorrier than dog shit and three worthless children, so what do I have to go to?” She said.

 

“Well you make a good point but why haunt the rooms here?” 

 

“Better than grabbing a harp and wings.”

 

“That decision is taken from your hands.” Castiel said with finality and he enveloped the woman in light,

 

“Now go to judgement.” He ordered. Then he knelt by Sam and Dean. “How is he?” 

 

“Better now, the seizure was a light one but bad enough. At least he was in the attic proper and not cramped up on the stairs like me.” Castiel reached out and touched the side of his head and the pain vanished. “Why not do the same for Sam? You can stop the seizures.”

 

“Yes I can, but I’m under orders not to, you know that.” Castiel said tiredly.

 

“Yeah but I can keep hoping that one day you’ll slip and make him better. “

 

Castiel looked with pity at Sam and absently brushed his hair, “When I get clearance I will.”

 

They managed to get Sam out of the attic and on the floor of the main hallway, the owner came up the stairs, Castiel hearing her vanished. Sam was coming around groggily but making his way to consciousness quickly now, finally he was sitting up and looking around as the owner rounded the corner.

 

“Is everything all right up here, I heard a racket a little while ago and … oh God is your brother hurt?”

 

“He’ll be fine, he has epilepsy and some things trigger a seizure. “ 

 

“You want me to call an ambulance?” She asked conciliatory and pulling out her cell phone. 

 

Dean waved that away. “Nah, he’s coming around and we’ll be okay in a minute, suffice it to say your spirits have crossed over.” 

 

She looked around as if expecting something to pop out at her and then smiled, “It does feel warmer up here. It’s always been so cold on this end of the inn.”

 

Dean nodded and smiled as well, soon Sam was grumbling and working his way to his feet with protestations from Dean. Still he stood and wobbly walked the length of the hallway getting his feet back in order, they carefully descended the stairs with Dean on one side helping the owner on the other side. On the ground floor she offered them a place in the dining room which Sam seemed eager to accept. Dean and Sam were seated at one of the many tables in the dining room and served a fine lunch with the rest of the patrons. Sam looked over at Dean for a moment and nodding silently dug into his salad. 

 

“You’re going to be fine bro.” Dean said.

 

“Not until these seizures are history.” Sam shot back. Then realizing how he sounded, “I’m sorry, I’m just feeling sort of anti-social at the moment.”

 

Dean nodded and they had a relatively silent lunch until Dean spoke up again.

 

“Sammy what happened to you, the accident…”

 

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Sam said as he continued to eat.

 

“It’s been over 10 years, you’d think we’d talk about it sometime.”

 

“So…talk.” Sam finally acquiesced. 

 

“What happened to you could’ve happened to me, Bobby, hell Dad for that matter. It was a fluke accident.”

 

“It was a beginner’s accident, I had my fucking back to a window. I deserved to get my ass kicked.” Sam said evenly.

 

“So is that why you get so pissed about the seizures?” Dean asked reasonably.

 

“No Dean, it’s not, the accident I can deal with, and I have dealt with. But the seizures, I don’t like not having control of my body, I’ve never liked not having control of my body. You know that.” Sam said challengingly.

 

“I know it’s just that, well I’ve noticed that after one of these lately you’re getting more pissed off. And I know that is what can bring one of these things on.” Dean replied. 

 

Sam methodically chewed trying to ignore the line that this was taking, not wanting to go down that road again after so many years. Finally Dean ran distracted fingers through his hair and churned what little he had with his cut.

 

“Sam you’re acting like you’re hooked through the bag. And anger is your drug.” Dean said looking at him.

 

“No Dean that’s not it. It’s not anger that’s the drug, anger I can deal with, I can’t deal with waking up from one of these and looking around to see people hovering over me, to find that I’m stripped from the waist down and washed, or worse that I have a shirt thrown across my midsection cause I peed my pants. I can’t deal with falling into shit and getting called a drunk because I might have a seizure when we’re out in public, Dean don’t you see the “I can’ts” add up to a lot. Mainly I’m tired and my body is tired. And…” He went silent for a moment then looked at Dean his heart in his eyes. “and sometimes I want out.” Dean reached across the table and grabbed Sam’s wrists and forced him to look him in the eyes. Dean’s eyes were slightly widened, his expression fixed.

 

“You’re saying that sometimes you wish you were dead?” 

 

“Yeah…there are times I do wish it because living is a fucking nightmare with this shit.” Sam looked back down at his plate for a moment unwilling to meet Dean’s eyes.

 

“Sam, Sam look at me damn it!”

 

“We will find a way to get this under control. We will, you’ve been lucky you’re down to what…?”

 

“I’m ‘up’ to one a week. The frequency has increased in case you’ve failed to notice.” Sam said morosely. “Thankfully I have such a wonderfully active partner otherwise I believe that most of the negative effects of the medicine would’ve kicked in.”

 

“That happens we’re getting you a script for Viagra!” Dean said with a ghost of a smile. 

 

They finished their meal, took a substantial check, at least for the inns owner and departed. They did drive around the countryside for a little while until bore they made their way back to the farmhouse. They’d just got in the door when they heard a whoop in the back yard and they jumped up from the table and shot out the back door expecting something terrible. Instead what they found was Herman climbing up the ladder like a spider and coming out of the well. 

 

“Jack call the suppliers, get that load of pipe out here.” Herman said turning to his grandson. Both were grinning widely. Sam and Dean walked up to see the hole in the ground rapidly filling then leveling off with water. 

“We hit an aquifer about 18 feet down. Now, I’ve got the pipe coming so we can line it, then I’ll rock in the mouth of the well and fit you up with a windlass.” 

 

Dean clapped Herman on the shoulder smiling as well. “Congratulations, you brought the well in under expected depth. There are some good things that can happen right Sam? Sam?” Dean turned to see that blank star cross Sam’s face, suddenly he pitched sideways and lay still, a stain spreading at his crotch. “Aw fuck!” Dean said finally giving in and calling 9-1-1.

 

“9-1-1 What’s your emergency?”

 

“My brother’s having a seizure; we’re at 585 Wolf Fork Rd.”

 

“Is he conscious?”

 

“No,” 

 

“Stay on the line I’m dispatching an ambulance now.” The operator said professionally. 

 

“HE’S NOT BREATHING!” Dean started and dropped the phone to roll Sam on his back and start CPR. His pulse was strong but he was in full respiratory arrest. Herman came around and grabbed up the Cell phone. 

 

“Sir, sir” the voice asked.

 

“Sir is on the ground at the moment giving his partner artificial respiration. I’m Herman Potts, what do you need?”

 

“Let him know that the ambulance has reported their estimated time as being 3 minutes.” Herman cocked his head while Dean worked on Sam, he could just hear the ambulance siren in the distance. “I heard em. Hanging up now.” He clipped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket then knelt by Dean, suddenly Sam’s chest heaved and his coughed, gasping for air.

 

“Just lay there baby brother. Don’t try to move.” Dean cautioned. It was moments later that the sound of a siren was volumes louder as it turned into their drive. Two emergency medical techs came running around the side of the house with their equipment boxes, Dean got out of the way so they could work. Immediately they intubated him for an IV and got his vitals, basically checking him over good. They looked up at Herman and Dean. 

 

“Who’s the responsible party here?” 

 

“That would be me, Dean Winchester.” 

 

“Mr. Winchester, can you hear me? Just motion with your fingers.” 

 

Sam wriggled the fingers of his right hand slightly.

 

“Good, Mr. Winchester, we know you’ve had a seizure and we’re prepping you for transport to the Community Hospital in Rabun, so just relax.”

 

One of the techs left him and went around getting the stretcher out of the ambulance. His partner ran and met him getting it over by Sam. They got Sam on the stretcher when he started jerking again. 

“Go, Go, Go.” The EMT said to his partner as they rushed the stretcher across the yard and into the ambulance. One of the techs ran back and got his gear and then motioned for Dean to follow. Herman shushed him and gave him his cell phone back as Dean ran with them to the ambulance. Dean got up in the back and belted in where the technician pointed. The siren started again and they were off. The young tech in the back was on his radio to the hospital relaying symptoms and other data. The nurses and doctors at the hospital relayed instructions back and soon Sam was sleeping a drugged sleep. The ride to the hospital took a bit longer considering the distance they had to travel but in good time they were there and moving Sam into a treatment room. Dean was asked to wait in the hall until they got him stabilized. They hung a bag of IV fluids and drew blood.

 

“I want a CBC and serum level on that stat.” The doctor ordered. Then she turned to Dean.

 

“You’re the partner? You’ll have to wait in the…” 

 

Dean flipped out his identification, “I’m his brother as well, so I don’t have to wait anywhere but either right here or in there with him.” Dean said stubbornly angry. The doctor nodded shortly and motioned him into the room. 

 

“He’s going to be drowsy for a while, he has an elevated temperature and but his pulse is strong. So we’re not too overly concerned. I just want to see what his blood levels look like. Has he been self-medicating?” She asked.

 

“Not that I am aware of.” Dean told the doctor truthfully. He had never seen Sam miss a dose of medication on purpose but he didn’t always see Sam taking his medication either. They continued to monitor him until his levels came back, the doctor was back in with an injection.

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“Tegretol suspension” She answered, his Tegretol level is dangerously low so I’m getting this anti-seizure medication in him to start then as soon as he’s conscious we’ll know more.” She took his temperature again and noted it was a degree higher. “I’m concerned about this temperature climbing. We need to break that chain and quick.” She said. “Sir I’m going to have to ask you to please move to a corner we’re going to have to take your brother to imaging, I was a CT of his brain right now!” She ordered. Dean moved and they quickly moved Sam. Dean slumped against the counter and waited. He felt the whisper of wind he was familiar with and looked up to see Castiel with him. 

 

“Sam?” Castiel started.

 

 

Dean nodded numbly. “They’re going to check his brain with a CT scan.” Dean said like an automaton. Castiel walked over to him and clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean looked up at the angel with a haunted expression. His eyes filled with pain.

 

“It’s like 2010 all over again.” Dean said in a small voice. 

 

“I’m not going to fill your ears with useless platitudes like ‘he’ll be all right’, we both know he won’t be. That for right now, he’s far from right. And I want to reach out to him.”

 

“Then reach for Christ’s sake!” Dean said his emotions raw and exposed.

 

“He can’t.” Dean turned and faced Joshua.

 

“Why not, what has Sam done to deserve this torture?” Dean asked his anger rising now, tears falling unchecked.

 

“He’s done nothing, that’s just it. But this is all part of a greater design, and yes eventually your brother will be all right, just right now you need to walk through the valley.”

 

“Of the shadow of death? Is that what you’re saying? After everything he’s done and given over the years for this precious hunt down here and this is the thanks he earns.” Dean said his temper flaring now.

 

“No Dean, he hasn’t earned this, this was foisted on him to reveal something important, just wait you’ll see. And Castiel, raise your finger to assist and you’ll be chastised mightily.” Joshua said severely and was gone. Dean whirled then and banged both fists against the countertop hunched over every nerve raw. 

 

Castiel worked to force Dean to turn then he gently embraced him letting Dean vent his frustration in the only way he could at the moment as he sobbed against Castiel’s shoulder. Finally the door opened and the nurse stepped in, “I’m sorry sir, but you’ll have to leave, only family are permitted back here.”

“He’s my priest damn you.” Dean said from his hunched position, and the door silently closed. After several minutes Dean pulled back and stood up leaning against the counter for support. He looked at Castiel with eyes that were far away for the moment. They settled in then to wait. 

 

The wait was considerable but soon the Doctor came to the treatment room. “Mr. Winchester, uh…”

 

“Father Castiel.” Dean supplied.

 

“Father…” the Doctor said nodding.

 

“Sam is being moved to a room, we’re admitting him. It would appear that there is a lesion opened near the area of the original incident. He’s got a fluid buildup and we’re looking at Emergency Surgery as soon as we get the OR set. A nurse will be here momentarily to take you to his room.”

 

It was a short wait and soon they were in the room with Sam who appeared to be dosing. Dean walked over brushing Sam’s hair back he kissed his forehead. Sam’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled slowly at Dean. 

 

“Don’t try to talk.” Dean told him grabbing his free hand and squeezing.

 

“S-sorry.” Sam said weakly then he closed his eyes to sleep again. Soon the nurses were back in the room and wheeling him out to the Operating Room. Dean was directed to the ICU Waiting area where he and Castiel sat waiting for the outcome. While they waited in the empty room, Dean opened his cell phone and dialed home.

 

“Papa Bear?” Theo’s voice was concerned.

 

“Hey baby bear. How’s that foot?” Dean said with a breaking voice.

 

“Fine compared to you, what’s up?” Theo asked quickly.

 

“Sam’s at the hospital, he’s had a lesion open up on his brain and he’s not doing too well right now.”

 

“And I’m a fucking useless angel who can’t travel at the moment.” Theo said angrily then sobered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound like it did.”

 

“Yeah you did and I don’t blame you. We are pawns on galactic chess board and are being played for someone’s pleasure.”

 

“What can I do to help?” Theo asked quietly.

 

“You can talk to me about mundane things, bullshit, anything just take my mind off this shit for a while.”

And Theo did, with Castiel sitting by Dean, Theo talked and talked, Dean interrupted now and then with a comment or two, but otherwise just listened to Theo ramble. Finally even Theo stopped and said with a broken voice as well. 

 

“I want to be with you, is that selfish?”

 

“Yeah, but a good selfish. I wish you were here as well.”

 

“What the hell am I thinking, I can’t transfer down like normal, but HEY BOBBY!” Theo called from his place in the apartment. 

 

“What’s up boy? Where’s the fire?” Bobby said quickly which Dean could hear.

 

“Get us a flight booked as close to where Dean is as possible.” Theo said.


	8. Chapter 8

“What’s wrong?” Bobby asked. 

 

Theo passed Bobby the phone.

 

“Dean?” 

 

“Yeah, Sam’s back in hospital, it looks bad.” Dean said quietly

.

“We’re on the way.” He passed the phone back to Theo and went to book a flight. 

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Theo asked quietly.

 

“No not really, but I got Castiel here.”

 

“Put him on.” Theo asked. Dean passed the phone to Castiel.

 

“Theo.”

 

“Castiel you can transfer us and we can be with Dean right now.”

 

Castiel sighed long and deep, “ok, let me get approval but I’ll try.”

 

Castiel handed the phone back to Dean and vanished. 

 

“We had a talk before all this happened.”

 

“Yeah.” Theo whispered.

 

“Sam was so tired of these seizures, he wanted to do himself.”

 

“Oh shit,” Then as if to himself, “C’mon Castiel get your buns into gear.” Then “Dean I gotta go, I’m going to call on Michael.”

 

The line then went dead and Dean was sitting there blank for a moment when suddenly next to him appeared Bobby and Theo, the latter on crutches, the former cursing for all he was worth.

 

“You know I hate that shit!” Bobby griped to Castiel.

 

“Shut up.” Castiel said evenly. Theo threw the crutches down and collapsed into the seat next to Dean, they grasped each other in a desperate hug. 

 

Bobby looked at Castiel, “Just how bad is it?”

 

“Bad enough for me to intervene.” Castiel said vanishing. Bobby walked over to Dean’s other side and they grasped each other in a hug. Theo was doing his best to hold together for Dean who was sobbing like his heart was torn completely in two. It took several minutes to calm Dean down, but he did finally get under control and sitting back in his seat he wiped at his face angrily.

 

“How long has he been in?” Bobby asked. 

 

Dean checked his watch, “Just over 2 hours.”

 

“He’ll be in a lot longer than that, why don’t you take a nap, God knows you look like you could use one.” Bobby observed.

 

“Can’t sleep.” Dean said as Theo hugged Dean tightly then touched his temple. Dean slumped against Theo’s shoulder snoring. 

 

“Damn but you got some good uses.” Bobby said grinning a bit. It was about an hour later that Castiel rejoined them his face tight. “Well?” 

 

“It’s touch and go right now. I’ve done what I can for him. The rest is up to him.”

 

In another dimension, far away, Sam wandered through Joshua’s gardens smiling and looking at the foliage. He touched a tree or plant here and there until he heard footsteps behind him. He looked up and saw the smiling young/old face of the gardener approaching.

 

“Figured you’d be over here. “ Joshua said with a grin.

 

“I love this garden.” Sam said with a smile.

 

“Beats living?” 

 

“Sometimes, sometimes it does.” Sam said tiredly.

 

“You know why you’re here don’t you?” Joshua asked.

 

“I’m between life and death?” Sam answered.

 

“Pretty much, that was a bad spill you had and your brain hasn’t helped any. Of course, you’ve done some of the damage yourself. You know better than to skip your medications like that.” Joshua reprimanded. Sam had the good grace to flush with embarrassment. “Boy you got work to do and you sure ain’t gonna get it done sitting on your ass or lying on your back. You need to wake up and smell the coffee.”

 

“I don’t want to.” Sam said simply.

 

“You think you’re the only one with seizure problems?” Joshua asked. “There are thousands here in heaven who’ve had something like, and there are thousands I can think of who’ve committed suicide. Do you really want to be in that shamed number?” 

 

“No, but I’m tired of living a life between seizures.”

 

“Boy, you’re riding that pity party wagon hard. You need to get over it and get on with living. God ain’t done with you yet, and you sure as hell ain’t gonna get here like this.” Joshua chided strongly. Suddenly the light in the gardens dimmed a moment as if a cloud had passed over the sun. Sam felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face his master.

 

“You think you know better than me?” God asked him severely.

 

“No sir.” Sam asked his voice little.

 

“Do you think I would let you have these seizures if there was not something else planned down the road?”

 

“Why am I having them?” 

 

“Because your brains got stirred up, that’s the simple answer. The long term you are part of a grander scheme which must play out. Son, I will never abandon you, and I’ll always love you, how about trusting me in return?”

 

“I’m sorry father.” Sam said his voice brittle. God embraced him gently and permitted Sam the luxury of crying on his shoulder a bit. Then after a while God pulled Sam upright.

 

“You’ve been up here for a short while but on earth it’s been longer, you’ve got people worried about you, relieve their fears. Go forth my son.” God said touching Sam’s forehead. 

 

“Sam, Sammy baby, can you hear me? It’s Dean.” Dean was saying to the inert form of Sam who was resting in ICU, his head swathed again with gauze and bandaging. 

 

“Mama Bear, come on wake up don’t leave us here like this.” Theo said his voice trying to be encouraging. 

 

Sam’s eyelids fluttered a moment and they both gasped and leaned closer as Sam slowly opened his eyes and stared at them for a moment. He was on assisted breathing but he could smile weakly around the tube. Dean turned to the nurse’s station, “He’s awake!” He cried.

 

In moments there was a small cadre of nurses and the doctor in the room checking him over and fussing over him. Soon they backed off leaving Sam to look at his lovers. Bobby was standing at the foot of the bed looking up at him not saying anything but wiping furiously at his eyes. Behind him a gaunt old man stood smiling, he waved at Sam and vanished. 

 

They sat with Sam for as long as the nurses would allow then were ushered out. In the waiting room Dean turned to Bobby and Theo, “Go grab a cab and get the Impala, we’re at 584 Wolf Fork Rd. okay?” Bobby looked at Theo and patted the boy on the shoulder.

 

“You stay with princess here and I’ll go get the car.” Bobby said gruffly and was gone. 

 

Dean looked at Theo for a long moment they kissed then they sat down for the wait until they could go back into the ward to be with their partner and brother.

 

Bobby wasn’t long getting the car and soon he was parked in the hospital car park and headed inside, there he found that Theo was leaning into Dean and napping. Dean was dozing slightly but grinned a bit when Bobby came in. 

 

“So that’s your little place in the country?” Bobby started appraisingly. “Not bad. Not bad at all. Good location, oh and the man who was doing your well told me to tell you that not to worry he and his boy would have it finished real soon. Whatever all that is about.” 

 

“I’ll tell you later.” Dean said tiredly.

 

“Well you look relaxed.” Bobby said looked with a slightly furrowed brow at Dean.

 

“Doctor’s figured I needed something to calm me down so that gave me a happy pill.” He said then looking down at Theo he looked back to Bobby, “This one took his pain medications a little bit ago and was out like a light.”

 

“He’s been a pretty good kid while you were gone except for the fact that he overdid the standing up bit on a bum leg.” Bobby said. “Oh and we got the frame cleaned up the block straightened out and a new, well a rebuilt transmission ordered. That old one was shot to hell.” 

 

“No problem, can’t wait to see it. Have you got body parts for it?” 

 

“Most of them, sent them over to Al’s to get them sanded and painted. The interior is shot, but there’s a supplier I can get them from and an upholstery shop in town I’ve used before.”

 

They talked on about the car and the progress that was being made while waiting for the next visitation period to come around, and like clockwork it did, as did others, soon enough Sam was off the ventilator and breathing on his own, and except for the infrequent headaches he was feeling much better, at least according to what he was saying. Soon enough they had him back in his room and resting there. The turban wrap of gauze was down to a mild wrapping with a pad applied to the surgery area. He was also forcibly walked daily up and down the halls with Dean or Theo walking with him. Bobby helped as well, he would stay at the hospital with them in shifts so that no one got exhausted and would keep Dean informed as to the events in the community. Dean did take some time out during one of his stays at the house during a full moon to set out the cakes and wine on the tray, only to come out the next morning to find the goblet dry and the cakes gone, and in the center of the small saucer the cakes were on was a simple gold ring. Dean took it and stuck it on his pinky for safe keeping and then took the tray and goods back into the house. The well when it settled was as clear and pure as any they could hope for. The water was tested and found to be free of impurities, and even when it came time to settle up with Herman and crew he was pleasantly surprised at the bill. Herman insisted it was because they didn’t have to dig as far as they thought they would have to but Dean had his doubts. Still those doubts he kept to himself as he sat and pondered what was going to happen in a month’s time as the appointed time of the riding was coming up quickly. 

 

“Well it’s been a week now, you’d think they‘d let me go home.” Sam bitched.

 

“And let you ‘forget’ to take your meds again, not bloody likely.” Dean returned.

 

“You’re gonna rag me about that for a while aren’t you?” 

 

“Yep, you know better, they didn’t give you those pills for kicks and giggles.”

 

“They were keeping me dopey.” Sam griped. 

 

“Yeah you’re three of the seven dwarves rolled into one, Dopey, Sleepy, and Grumpy, oh four, Doc.” Theo said grinning.

 

“Watch it boy.” Sam cautioned.

 

“I’d like to but you keep it covered up with that damn bedsheet.” Theo said incorrigibly.

 

The door opened admitting the doctor who was looking at a patient chart and smiling. “Well you’re doing much better, no reactions that we can tell, if you continue improving, I see no reason you can’t go home soon.”

 

“As in how soon?” Sam asked.

 

“Maybe a day or two.” She told him, then she proceeded to check him over and was gone. 

 

There was general merrymaking in the room over that news and Sam was relieved at the prospect of going to one of their homes. He was looking more to the prospect of sharing his bed with Dean and Theo again. That above all else gave him cause to want to whoop. Dean called the house waking Bobby and he gave him the news to which their uncle gave his on whoop of gladness.

 

So it was a three days later Dean, Sam, Theo, and Bobby were sitting in the living room of the house, well Sam was laying on the sofa, while the rest occupied arm chairs or dining room chairs. 

 

“And that’s all you remember, getting your ass chewed out by Joshua and God. Ouch man that sucks.” Dean mentioned.

 

“You should’ve been on the receiving end.” Sam said then looking at Theo. “How’s that foot coming along today?” 

 

“I’m sorry about last night I’ll try to keep my cast to myself tonight.” 

 

“It’s okay at least Dean did go out and upgrade the bed to a king size.”Sam said with a grin.

 

They heard a crunch of gravel in the driveway and Dean looked out to see a bright red Ford F150 pull up. “Mark and Harriet, neighbours from down the street. They’re good enough folk and they know that well Sam & I are paranormal investigators.” Dean told them going to the door. He opened it and then the storm door to let them in, introductions were made around and extra chairs brought in. 

 

“We’d heard you were being released to come home, we’ve been up in New Hampshire visiting some of Mark’s family and just heard.” Harriet said taking her seat. “How you doing sugar?”

 

“Better now that I’m out of there.” Sam said quietly.

 

“What happened, we only heard the bare bones from Phil and Marsha.” Mark asked, so Dean launched into the tale of Sam’s collapse in the backyard to the surgery and post op in the hospital. “Oh man, I’m so sorry dude, that just bites.” 

 

“On every level.” Sam agreed with a grin. 

 

“Good you got family around you right now.” Harriet said approvingly. “Oh do you need anything? Food or someone to do trips for you?” She asked.

 

“No really we’re all right, I couldn’t ask for better than all of you.” Sam said inclusively.

 

They did talk on for a while the usual chatter and gossip of the neighbourhood and soon had a small party going in full swing. Finally Bobby and Mark disappeared and returned shortly with a couple of pizzas and some beer. Then they really had the party cranked up with plenty of socializing and talk until finally Sam stopped Theo long enough to ask for some aspirin.

 

“You feeling all right hon?” Harriet asked.

 

“Sure just a little headache. They come and go.”

 

“And look at us just running out mouths, come on Mark let’s give these folk some peace.” Mark rose and walked over to offer a hand to Harriet. There were goodbyes now made and some insisting on them staying but they demurred and were soon gone. Sam lay back on the sofa now clutching his head slightly. 

 

Theo came in with the aspirin and a glass of water but set them to the side and massaged Sam’s forehead and temples until the furrow in his brow eased and he lay back peaceful. He took the aspirin as a precaution and then looked at the others and started to get up.

 

“Where’re you going?” Bobby asked.

 

“To bed, that way I don’t bother y’all.”

 

“’y’all’ listen at him already talking like em.” Bobby laughed, “Stay put we can hush for a spell or go into the kitchen. The last thing you need to do is move around and undo the good work that Theo did.” 

“Okay Bobby okay…” He said agreeing and remaining put on the sofa. And with the quiet in the living room he was soon asleep. Bobby motioned the others into the kitchen then he pointed out back.

 

“You got a well out there, what’s with the hand dug one?” 

 

“We were advised that it would help appease the spirits around here if we did that.” Dean said quietly.

 

Theo walked over and looked out at the finished stone walled pipe and windlass that hung over the well. “That actually looks kinda cool.” Theo said looking out. “Now what?” 

 

“Well I need to lay in some supplies, I’ve already got a new outbuilding come in, in about a week, and we’re going to work on getting that wired in to the main box. Once that’s done I’m going to put an airconditioner in it to keep it cool.”

 

“Why?” Bobby asked. 

 

“To store kegs of beer and bottles of wine in.” Dean said simply.

 

“You sound as if you’re expecting a horde to be coming down that path.” Bobby said looking out.

 

“We’ve no idea how many are coming but I want to be prepared for anything. I am going to see this thing through.”

 

“This isn’t a hunt for you, it’s more like a damn crusade.” Bobby said curiously.

 

“It’s a chance to make peace between some peoples. If we can do that it’ll be worth all the work, I mean we spent years tracking down and killing or kicking weird things in the ass. Now we got a chance to do something worthwhile.” Dean said fervently. They paused hearing the quiet snores from the living room and nodded. “It’ll make everything he’s come through worth it for me.”

 

“You’re doing a whole helluva lot better than your old man.” Bobby said sighing. “John was a good hunter, but a bad daddy, don’t tell me I can put two and two together. John was Marine through and through and he tried to drill his own dogma into your heads. It only partially succeeded with you, he failed miserably with Sam.” 

 

Dean agreed silently with Bobby’s words. Bobby would probably never know just how much of what he said was truth, and Dean wasn’t sure that he could tell him of the years of abuse, liquor, and the endless parade of women through the door among other things. There was so much that Dean wanted to say and could only be content with a quiet nod of his head. “Yup” he thought to himself, “Dad was a right old bastard and a hard ass son of a bitch. He taught me it was dangerous to have feelings. But Sam and Theo taught me that feelings were a good thing. So many paradoxes.”

 

Theo looked at Dean for a moment then moved closer to him. Dean accepted the move and threw a companionable arm around Theo’s shoulders and looked at Bobby. “This un here and that one in there taught me things that Dad couldn’t begin to cover and I’m not talking about the bedroom so get your mind out of the gutter. No, they taught me to feel again, they helped me break through that wall that Dad forced me to build.”

 

Bobby just nodded agreement then spoke up, “So how long do you have before this group comes prancing in?”

 

“About three weeks. It’s going to be cutting it close but I think we can do it. The main thing I need is for you two to rent a small moving van to transport the beer and wine. You can pick it up from a warehouse over in Young Harris. I already called and got my order in all I need is a pickup on it.”

 

“We can do that.” Theo said affirmatively. “Sam will be better Dean, his head didn’t feel nearly as messed up as it had been feeling.” 

 

Dean hugged Theo close, “Thanks, for whatever you did, thank you.” Dean then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some beers and passed them around then opened the back door, he motioned for them to follow and they walked into the back pasture, past the new well, to the strangely growing grass that was the ‘ways’. Theo stayed well back of it. He looked at the grass like it was a snake ready to strike. 

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for me to be here?” Theo asked. “I mean considering the circumstances.”

 

Dean smiled, “It’s going to have to be good because I’m not sending you away, you are part of our circle now, hell you’re blood bonded to us, we’re a team remember?” 

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said demurely. 

 

Dean ruffled Theo’s hair and smiled. Theo accepted the caress and grinned back. Then they looked at Bobby who was quietly smiling.

 

“What?” Bobby said, “I may talk down on the relationship the three of you have, but I’m actually glad of it. You and Sam are a strong team, you’ve handled a whole shitload of stuff together. But now with Theo added into the mix it just feels right for some reason.”

 

“Thank you Bobby.” Theo said ducking his head a bit.

 

“Look I may be as bullheaded as they come, but I can tell when a partnership is working and when one isn’t, what you do in your off time is your business, God knows I’ve had some wild romps in my day.”

 

“You still can you know.” Dean said grinning. 

 

“Shit I’m too set in my ways to get involved with anyone, much less have someone in my bed right now.”

 

“Trust me Bobby,” Theo started, “Celibacy is overrated.” 

 

They all shared a laugh at that. They wandered around aimlessly in the backyard talking and drinking their beer until they had to go back to the kitchen to replenish their stock and they sat out on the car porch talking over strategy. It was agreed that Bobby would stay out of sight, they already had seen Sam and Dean there was no need to throw another bone at them. They went back into the house and found that Sam was stirring on the couch and looked up at the clock.


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh man I was out for over an hour, I’m sorry you guys.” He apologized. 

 

“Oh shut up.” Dean started. “You needed the sleep. We’ve been wandering around the yard and talking out some strategy.”

 

And so now with Sam awake they talked through their plans for what would be happening in three weeks. They stayed up for a while that night talking until at last Dean nodded to Sam, ”Come on sleeping beauty time for you to go to a real bed.” Bobby decided to call it an early night as well and soon all were in their respective rooms.

 

Dean and Theo helped get Sam stripped down and into the bed, then they cuddled in beside him. Theo kissing each of them as if he’d had a major hunger on, and in a way they all did, it had been a while for all of them and Sam was more than ready to rock and roll. Dean proceeded to make love to his face, neck and chest while Theo didn’t waste any time and dived onto his dick. He was flipped around so that if Dean or Sam wanted to have a go they could. Sam reached down and grabbed Dean’s meat jacking it with slow sexy strokes, just the kind that always set him off. He and Sam continued to nuzzle and trade kisses then they started sharing Theo’s dick, that nine inches of angel meat was hovering deliciously beside them and they each took turns on the head and shaft, then Sam started working on his balls while Dean worked on the dick itself. 

 

Pretty soon Theo was groaning knowing that release was moments away, suddenly Dean let out a yelp as he cock spasmed wildly and he came in volume. That didn’t stop him from continuing to love on Theo while Sam still jacked Dean’s cock. Theo was primed as well and whimpered slightly as he lightly bit down on Sam’s cockhead and began tonguing it. Causing Sam to buck and writhe in pleasure at the same time giving pleasure. Suddenly Theo yelped as he came, Dean sharing is orgasm with Sam, then in a moment or two later Sam came filling Theo’s mouth and throat with his come. Theo swallowed twice taking it all, and then continued to milk his dick and suck every last drop out. 

 

Theo turned around and lay back beside them and grinning he apologized for coming so quickly. “I was hoping to fuck one of you.” He said pertly.

 

“You can do that tomorrow, God knows we got plenty of time, and plenty to make up for.” Dean said, 

 

Sam grinned, “You’re not kidding about that, I have missed having you snuggling with me Theo,” 

“Same here.” Dean said smiling.

 

“I’ve missed you both, and I understand a lot now about the pain of separation because I missed our togetherness.” Theo said trying to say what his heart was telling him and feeling inadequate to the job. 

 

“We love you too, Theo.” Sam said hugging the angel. Dean gave Theo’s cock a little jerk causing him to yelp and jump a bit. “Yeah we have. “ Dean said.

 

They settled down and in for the night and were blissfully satisfied and soon were asleep.

 

Bobby was the first one up the next day and part of his getting up early was preparing breakfast. The smell of which drew them all from the bed. Bobby was standing over the stove wearing his pajamas and fixing scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits. He looked up as they came in.

 

“Thought this would drag your asses out of bed, and thank you for putting on robes at least.” Bobby acknowledged.

 

“Thanks Bobby.” Dean said gladly, pouring coffee for the others and himself. 

 

The week passed in a haze of Sam’s recovery efforts, Dean’s helping, and Theo’s work with Bobby, the building was soon delivered and wired in, Bobby and Dean installed extra insulation then Bobby and Theo went into town and bought an air conditioner then went out a rented a truck to go pick up the beer and wine. They came back with news that he would have to have a liquor license the next time he placed an order as large as what he did. Loading their ale and wine into the building they were set. The next few nights were lost in a haze of rampant sexual activity of all varieties and styles. They did their best to keep it quiet for Bobby’s sake and pretty much succeeded. It was into their third week, closing up on the riding that they started to become anxious and wired. Bobby described it best when he said that they were “worse than a bunch of kids waiting for Santa Claus.”

 

The night before the riding they lay awake into the wee hours, in all sorts of positions. Sam seemingly couldn’t get enough and Theo was about as bad. Dean lay back at one point and took a time out. 

 

“Guys that’s been three times for me, let me catch my breath a few minutes.”

 

“Oh Papa Bear is all tuckered out. And Baby bear is still horny.” Theo said smiling.

 

“I’ll papa your bear you little shit.” Dean reached out and grabbed a hand full of Theo’s hair.

 

“Oh man you know that turns me on!” Theo said diving across the bed kiss and lick Dean’s meat while Sam was sucking on Theo, he pulled off the angel for a moment and yelped. 

 

“That’s five times for you Theo. You gotta run out sometime.” 

 

That was when a realization hit Theo, he was voracious for sex, he craved being fucked, fucking, sucking, all of the aberrations that went along with being ultra horny. Theo laid back on the bed then and looked at Dean and Sam and realized what he was doing, how much he was doing, and also realizing that it was his system priming up for battle. 

 

“I’m really sorry guys.”

 

“Don’t be sorry just give me a minute to catch up.” Dean said.

 

“No, you don’t understand, on a night before a real battle I used to get extra horny, hell some nights I would fuck, suck, and everything else with Matthias and he would with me.”

 

“So it’s like battle preparation?” Sam said curious.

 

Dean looked at Theo then and put on his stern face. “Then here are your marching orders, you are to lay there and take it, you may not move at all, any movement or shifting that’s required will be done by us. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said quivering with excitement. 

 

“Sam flip around, you and I are going to simultaneously give him a blow job and a rimming.”

 

“Ok.” Sam said getting into position as was Dean. Dean and Sam pulled his legs up until his ass was fully exposed, then Sam started the blowjob while Dean slowly and rhythmically rimmed Theo. Dean grinned as he sensed the tightening of muscles in the boy to do as he was commanded, Sam then started deep throating Theo’s cock, causing the young angel to moan and start to toss, but the command held him in check. Dean then started spearing his asshole with his tongue causing the first gate to flower open giving Dean access to Theo’s inner self, so Dean pulled up his cock was already plenty slicked down with pre-come and who knows what else, he positioned himself while Sam continued to suck him and then he dove into Theo, giving him his length and pulling out only to dive back into him this went on for several minutes with Theo valiantly fighting the urge to move Dean suddenly felt his balls tighten up and in amazement he grunted as another orgasm flushed through him and out of his dick. It was just about then that he felt Theo’s anal muscles start to pulse as he was exploding in an orgasm in Sam’s mouth. After they had been milked dry Dean and Sam turned around to lay next to him and love on him then finally Dean released him from the command. Theo relaxed completely and snuggled down. 

 

 

 

“That was fantastic.” He said glowing. Dean and Sam laughed with him as they all slowly drifted into a slumber. The next day was interesting as they woke to an ungrumpy Bobby. He was perfectly happy and satisfied with the way the world was turning. He even smiled a bit while fixing the eggs. 

 

“Bobby, uh we didn’t disturb you last night did we?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Disturb me, nah, didn’t bother me at all.” Bobby said grabbing his cup of coffee and sipping. “What time did y’all finally drop off?” He asked.

 

“About 3 or so.” Dean said cautiously. 

 

“How is it that you’re not raising hell this morning with us over last night?” Theo finally asked. Bobby set the spatula aside cut down the heat on the eggs and went to his bed room as he was coming back in he was talking.

 

“Y’all know I usually sleep on my back anyways. Well I picked these up while we was out yesterday.” He held up a pair of shooters ear protectors. “You could’ve raised the roof last night and I wouldn’t have heard you.” He said grinning. Then walked back over to finish breakfast. They all looked at each other and laughed at the thought of Bobby sleeping with those things on his ears.

 

Bobby quickly served up breakfast and looked around, “Ok we got the basic game plan down what do we need to do today?”

 

“First thing is to get those tables we borrowed from the school set up in the yard. Then about 5 or so we’ll set up the kegs and cases of wine. The caterers will be here about 4 with the wine goblets and beer mugs, so we got that to attend to, other than that everything is ready to go.” Sam said gladly.

 

So THE day was spent getting everything situated and doing last minute stuff, nothing major, even Sam was in high good humour for a change his seizure condition practically forgotten. They wasted no time during the day but they took their time as well. Pretty soon with the tables and the goblets and all the kegs and bottles of wine set up it looked like a veritable garden party.

 

It was closing up on twilight with Bobby back in the house, Sam and Dean were in the back yard waiting, they could hear the fanfare in the distance and knew they were on tenuous grounds. There were kegs of ale and wine bottles scatter around the well which was now brimming with clear cool water. Theo was on a crutch but anxiously expecting these newcomers. He worked hard keeping his power throttled way back. Soon the vanguard came into view and leading was a tall man on a coal black steed, his hair was pulled back and encircling his head was a circlet of fine gold. A man of equal stature rode at his side who Sam knew immediately from the articulated hand of silver. The others came into view and were welcomed the Morrigu finally rode up her crimson gown flowing. The company dismounted and welcomes and well-mets were exchanged until they got around to Theo. One of the guards stepped forward and batted the boy to the ground half on and half off the ways.

 

“You dare have one of these in the presence of the Ard Rhi!” And before any could act the guard notched an arrow and struck, the arrow lodging in Theo’s thigh muscle. Theo screamed in pain as his power depleted from contact with the track caused his natural ability to fight pain to vanish. The guard was seemingly picked up by an invisible hand and flung backwards. 

 

“You dare to insult the laws of hospitality!” The Morrigu roared.

 

“Forgive me lady, I erred.” The guard said humbly.

 

“You have that, we shall see how the Ard Rhi deals with such later for now, be silent.” She commanded

 

The tall man strode forward and then looked around called, “Airmid!”

 

“My side, my side is numb. Oh God! What’s happening?” Theo cried in horror. 

 

A small white mare came riding up with a short young woman on her back. The lady dismounted and ran over to the taller man, “My lord?” 

 

“Heal this one.” Lugh ordered.

 

“But my lord, this is one of the forbidden.” She said cringing.

 

“You refuse me?” Lugh said dangerously. 

 

She immediately went to work removing the arrow and cleaning the wound the pouring a draught from a flask at her hip gave him to drink. She raised his head and helped him. All the while aware of the contemptuous glares coming from Sam and Dean, with both kneeling by him, Dean then grabbed his ankles while Sam stepped onto the track and grabbed shoulders and moved him quickly into the grass, his second scream slightly muted from the first. 

 

Dean looked at Sam, “I know what you’re thinking and don’t do it. You’re still not strong enough.” Sam brushed Dean aside for the moment and grasped Theo’s thigh and concentrated. Sam then fell away exhausted. Dean looked up from his crouch. 

 

“This is the way hospitality is accepted and paid? With bloodshed?”

 

“Calm yourself mortal. He will be well enough in time. The host was dismounted and was wandering the back field. “He could however use something to drink, we all could.” Soon beer and wine were flowing and all were not making merry but standing about curiously pensive.

 

Theo started to come around and flexed his right hand a bit. “The feeling’s back.” Then he grasped his thigh in pain, “Yep the feelings’ back.” 

 

“Boy why are you here? You know this breaks the treaty between the three races.” Nuada asked coming over with two goblets in his hand. He passed one to Lugh.

 

“These are my brothers, my partners and my friends, where else would I be?” He asked. Curiously.

 

“So you admit to being part of this union?” The Morrigu said standing behind Lugh.

 

“I admit to loving these two mortals, they in turn love me. We are evenly bonded.”

 

Lugh then stood and whirled on the hapless guard who was restrained a few feet away. “You dare to attempt to break a blood-bonding? Are you bearing me witness to this?” The young guard flinched and cringed.

 

“Cringe like a cur, for a cur you will become ere we depart this place.” He then whipped back around and looked down at Theo and knelt again. “Come lad get up off the ground you’ll feel better for a glass of wine.” Lugh said helping Theo to his feet, and over to a picnic table that was one of many set up in the yard. 

 

“But what about Sam!?” Theo cried.

 

“Waste not your energy for the moment, my healer will see to him.” Airmid shrugged and walked over to Sam and checked him over, she looked up and at Lugh.

 

“My Lord, he is waning.” She took a goblet filling it from another flask and held it to his lips, with Dean’s help she got a mouthful into him. 

 

Sam stirred weakly and looked at Dean, “My head is killing me. Dean, I don’t think a doctor can help me this time.” Theo had limped back over and knelt painfully grabbing Sam’s forehead as he did Theo shed his human form for the secondary angelic form and in moments was back in human form. He stood then and walked over to Lugh, but for the cast on his foot his was walking sound. Sam’s eyes opened with a startled gaze and he slowly sat up.

 

Theo turned to Lugh, “There is no need for our people to war, we can actually help on another if you would permit it.”

 

“What warranty can you give of their goodwill towards us?”

 

“I cannot but I can speak to those above me and beg that this enmity be put aside for the sake of friendship. For we have much to share.” Theo said.

 

“Fairly spoken, very well, for now we will hold you unaccountable for your action of just being here among Us. Then he looked to Dean, “Tell the old one in the house to come out. We will not harm him.”

 

Dean was reluctant to leave Sam’s side and he pulled out his cell phone and called Bobby, “You can come on out, we’ve bargained a truce.”

 

In a few minutes Bobby came out the back door and started walking towards the group. Lugh stood then in the crowd and raised his goblet high, “Hear my words, for now a truce of peace will exist between the realm of Faery and these heavenly beings. We will brook not harm to come to any that come to this place. This truce shall stand as long as peace remains.” Suddenly there was a lightening of mood in the crowd and people started milling about and drinking of the offered wines and beers. Lugh then sat back down next to Theo and looked at the cast on his foot.

 

“Is that there for a purpose?” He asked politely.

 

“It was. It seems now that it is no longer required.” Theo said.

 

“Allow me.” Lugh said and bent down touching the surface of the cast and it broke apart like an egg shell. Theo peeled it away and wriggled his toes freely now.

 

“Thank you, thank you very much.” Theo said smiling freely now. 

 

“So you are bonded to these two? That’s an unusual tale, one which would go better over mugs of ale. He pushed the wineglass aside was it was immediately replaced with two mugs of the ale. So Theo launched into the tale of how he came to be with the boys and some of their adventures, Lugh was a most polite audience prodding here and there but not interrupting his flow as he spoke of the many fights and hunts they’d had over the years. He finally reached an ending to the tale and took a long pull at his mug, one of many he’d consumed. Lugh slapped his leg and laughed then clapped Theo on the shoulder. 

 

“That lad is a tale that a Harper would be put to shame to set music too. You speak well and fairly young angel. Perhaps it is time we reevaluate the old days and perhaps end this struggle.”

 

“If I can be of any help with that I would be honored.” Theo said humbly.

 

“Lad you’ve your hands full enough with these two, I’d not saddle you with more, but if you have one of your kind whom you trust.”

 

“MATTHIAS!” Theo called to the ether. Another angel appeared and immediately cringed at the overabundance of Sidhe that surrounded him. “Be at peace, take word to Michael and Raphael, tell them that the Sidhe wish to begin negotiations for a peace?” He said the last word to Lugh who nodded, “A peace then.”

 

“Why?” Matthias asked pertly. Theo stood now his considerable height dwarfing the other.

 

“Because I asked prettily and because you’ve betrayed me once, do so again and I will not be so gentle.”

 

“We need to talk Theo.” Matthias said. “I’ll take your message but we need to talk.”

 

“You talk, I will speak with the Ard Rhi if it pleases him.” A new voice said and Theo jumped to his feet.

“Michael!”

 

“Go.” Then he turned to Lugh, “may I?” He asked politely. Lugh motioned negligently and they proceeded to lean over new mugs of ale in quiet conversation.

 

Dean, Sam, and Bobby were busy milling in the crowd mixing and mingling. Matthias had Theo off to the side from the group. “I’m sorry about well, about what happened.”

 

“Why should be sorry, it’s only natural that you should find someone after 10 years time, I wouldn’t expect you to be celibate.” 

 

“I understand, but things have changed.” 

 

“Ah, you and Utreya have parted ways?”

 

“Ah not exactly but we have come of a misunderstanding and I don’t have your tongue to clear matters up and well…”

 

“You’ve gone and made it worse. Tell me what you said.” So they went off and talked privately for a time with Theo giving back commentary regarding what to do and say to straighten out an angelic relationship.

 

Sam and Dean worked their way around and came back to Lugh. “Sire, we can offer you hospitality when you ride, but I cannot guarantee a layout like this every time.” Sam said waving his arm about.

 

“Fret not, we are not so ungracious that we would expect this, if we have but a place along the ways to stop and rest for a bit we would be repaid.” Lugh looked to Michael then, “So it is agreed that for our peoples a state of peace shall exist and no war shall be waged upon us.”

 

“It is so agreed, I will make sure that this is known throughout the heavens and pass this word to all that the children of old are not to be harmed nor molested nor hampered in any way so long as peace exists.” Michael said, with that they clasped arms and nodded. 

 

Sam in the meantime was looking at Theo, “Exactly what did you do, I mean I felt that lesion give way this time.”

 

“You are healed.” Theo said simply. Michael then turned from Lugh for a moment with a “pardon me”, and clasped Sam’s face in his hands after a moment Michael nodded. 

 

“Good work Theo, you managed to restore the flesh of the lesion and you may have stopped his seizures as well.”

 

“May have, Michael that’s awfully vague.” Sam said looking at the archangel embodied in their brother.

Michael smiled and placed a hand on Sam’s forehead and concentrated a moment then looked back at Theo, “I tweaked your work just a hair,” he turned his attention to Sam, “You will be seizure free from this point forward. You are healed.” Then he turned back to Lugh and they continued talking Sam in the meantime was slackjawed, then whirled on Theo, Dean, and Bobby, as tears of joy sprang to his eyes.

 

“What’s the matter bro, why the water works?” Dean asked smiling.

 

“Just glad to have that monkey off my back, just real glad to have that monkey the fuck off my back.” Sam said.

 

Sam then turned back to Michael and interrupted him, “A word with the king if you don’t mind.”

 

Lugh actually smiled at this and looked at Sam, “Speak on half mortal.” Sam wiped his face then recomposed started.

 

“We are not going to be here at this house all the time, we have our main home out west, but for as long as the property remains in our name and trust you shall always find a place to rest here.”

 

“For that we will forego bothering your neighbours.” He said with a knowing smile. “My thanks.” Then Sam turned away from king to hear his laughter. “I’ve forgotten how straight forward some mortals are.” He told Michael.

 

Sam and his partners went to the edge of the party, with Sam sitting down in the grass. Dean knelt worried. “You okay?”

 

“Let’s see I’ve been healed, we bartered a peace between faery , human, and heaven, and oh yeah, I tried to heal Theo, I’m doing fucking hunky dory.” Sam said with a grin.

 

Theo was hunkered down as well and he grinned, “For what it’s worth Mama Bear you did do some good, you took most of the stiffness out of the leg. I’ll teach you about healing later.”

 

The party continued on for several hours until at last Lugh’s vanguard sounded a trumpet and the assembly regathered to go on the ways. Lugh looked at Sam, Dean, Theo, Bobby, and Michael and smiled. “Farewell for now new friends. We may meet again ere the turning of the wheel that’s time.”

 

With that Sam and the gang bowed to the king and he passed then stood and faced the assembly as they rode by. When the last was gone they all collapsed where they stood breathing sighs of relief and exhaustion. Dean looked around at the general carnage of the back yard, there was empty wine bottles goblets sitting on tables and kegs in various stages of use. They stood them and grabbed up mugs careless of who’s they were, they poured out the contents and then went to one keg after another pulling until they all had mugs of ale. Dean raised his mug, “To a job well done.” 

 

“Hell yeah.” Bobby agreed. As they all took long pulls on the ale. 

 

“Now all we gotta do is get the caterers and crew to come out tomorrow and clean this mess up.” Sam said looking around.

 

“Well I don’t know about you all but I’m ready to go home, and I mean to South Dakota. Georgia’s fine but I got work waiting on me there.” Bobby said.

 

Michael looked around the group, “You all did well, you helped avert a war, helped me broker peace, and got healed besides. Good job all around.” And with that he was gone. Theo looked at the space where he’d been and laughed. 

 

“Michael never was one for extended banter.” Theo observed. “Ok Bobby I get the hint, I’ll take you home.”

 

“Will you be coming back?” Dean asked.

 

“Of course.” Theo said with a grin. “After all you got some work to do to close this place up for the rest of the year.”

 

Dean looked at Bobby, “We should be home by the end of the month all said and done.” 

 

“Sounds like a winner. Come on kid time’s wasting.” Bobby barked.

With that Theo and Bobby were gone Sam turned around and looked around then started to go into the house. “Where you going?” Dean asked.

 

“To throw away some boat anchors.” He said walking into the kitchen and dropping the two pill bottles into the trash can. “You know in a way I feel guilty.”

 

“Guilty why?” Dean asked.

 

Theo popped in behind Sam

 

“Because I have the benefit of an angels touch to make me well, but there are so many others out there with the same problem, that may never have the touch of an angel.” Dean walked over Sam and hugged him tightly kissing him seriously then looking into his eyes. Theo leaned in hugging him from behind.

 

Dean kissed him again looking into Sam’s depthless eyes, “Whatever you do, don’t ever change.”


End file.
